Una Historia Diferente ¿F5?
by Shiemi Uchiha
Summary: Goo Mi Kyung, la hermana menor de Goo Joon Pyo y parte de los F5. Mi Kyung siempre ha estado enamorada de su mejor amigo Yoon Ji Hoo, asi que cuando Mi Seo Hyun se va, Mi Kyung no pierde la oportunidad y trata de demostrarle a su mejor amigo que lo ama, ¿Quién dice que Ji Hoo no merece un amor que le sea correspondido? Con Mi Kyung presente la Historia será Diferente Ji HooxOc
1. Prologo

**Hola! mi nombre es Paulina, y adoro Boys Before Flowers, esta es mi primer historia espero y sea de su agrado, y que aun haya fans de BBF que les guste leer fanfic.**

**Como ya habrán notado la historia se centra principalmente en mi Oc Goo Mi Kyung y Yoon Ji Hoo *w* LO AMO!**

**Obviamente también estarán Geum Jan Di y Goo Joon Pyo, al igual que So Yi Jeon y Ga Eul, y todo igual a la historia, bueno no, porque esta mi Oc y entonces... Olvidenlo :P**

**En fin ¿Quién dice que una persona tan linda, agradable, caballerosa, amable, etc. no merece un final feliz?**

**Bien quiero aclarar que la historia será como en la novela, pero algo diferente xD**

**Ya pues las dejo leer...**

**Oh los personajes no me pertenecen , todos son de Yoko Kamio, a ****excepción de mi Oc claro xD**

* * *

_**"Boys Before Flowers" Una Historia Diferente: F5**_

**Prologo:**

Fue un día como cualquiera cuando nuestras vidas cambiaron totalmente, fue Geum Jan Di quien cambio nuestras vidas completamente. Desde que aquella chica entro a la escuela, debo admitir, ha sido bastante divertido, siendo ella la única persona que se nos ha enfrentado a nosotros los F5, o más bien a mi tonto hermano mayor Goo Joon Pyo, ya que Jan Di se ha convertido en mi mejor amiga, en verdad me agrada, el único que ha estado obsesionado con ella a tal punto de enamorarse es Joon Pyo.

El amor hace que las personas cambien, puede que en algunas ocasiones te lastime, haciendo que te ilusiones y enamores de personas que están destinadas a estar con alguien más. Hay personas que tienen suerte de encontrar a su alma gemela a la primera, y vaya suerte, en cambio otras que realmente tienen que luchar para estar con aquella persona que los hace verdaderamente felices, que complementan su vida.

El amor a veces nos juega malas bromas, poniendo obstáculos para probar que tan fuerte y duradero será el amor. Por suerte mi primer amor era mi alma gemela, pero realmente tuve que estar guardando mis sentimientos por él durante muchos años, la razón, él estaba locamente enamorado de Min Seu Hyun, y realmente me sentía muy mal, ya que ella es una chica muy linda y guapa, ¿cómo yo iba a poder contra alguien como ella?

Me sentía insegura y realmente destrozada, en especial cuando Ji Hoo me platicaba cuan enamorado estaba de ella, realmente me rompía el corazón con cada palabra que decía de ella, pero él que iba a saber que estaba enamorada de él y la verdad era imposible odiarla, siendo tan linda y dulce conmigo, no podía ser tan egoísta.

Estoy segura de que ninguna persona se salva de las heridas que puede causar el amor, yo sufrí bastante, pero creo que mi sufrimiento no es nada con lo que paso mi amiga Jan Di y mi querido hermano Joon Pyo para estar juntos.

Pero como mi padre solía decir "Después de cada tormenta sale es sol"


	2. Chapter 1 parte 1

**Bien, después de varios días aquí esta el primer capitulo, debo aclarar que mi historia principalmente se fija en mi Oc Goo Mi Kyung, y que será como la novela solo que ALGO diferente. Espero que lo disfruten, y quiero agradecer a la primer persona que dejo el primer review Male 1248 y a Patricia Bustos, xD dejen sus reviews si tienen alguna sugerencia es bienvenida.**

**No se me ocurrió otro titulo :P**

**Oh los personajes no me pertenecen , todos son de Yoko Kamio, a excepción de mi Oc claro xD**

* * *

**"Mi nueva amiga...¿Los F5?"**

**Capitulo 1 PARTE 1:**

El comienzo de un nuevo día era anunciado por el bello sol que poco a poco salía del horizonte, iluminando los bellos jardines de una gran mansión, propiedad de los dueños del grupo Shinwa, en el interior se ven a las mucamas y otros empleados yendo de un lado a otro, limpiando y preparando un perfecto desayuno para los hijos menores del presidente del grupo Shinwa. Ya pasaban más de las 9:30 a.m. uno pensaría que ambos jóvenes ya se encuentran en clases, pero no, siendo hijos del dueño de la escuela a la que asisten, la gran y prestigiosa Escuela Superior Shin-wa, no tienen ni la más mínima preocupación en llegar temprano, en especial porque ellos son los que deciden a qué hora tener clase.

Las mucamas siguiendo su rutina diaria se dirigen a las habitaciones de los jóvenes, peleando por quien irá a despertar a la joven Goo Mi Kyung y quien al joven Goo Joon Pyo, empujándose entre sí por no querer ir a despertar a este último ya que con su mal genio, típico por las mañanas, quiere despedir a quien se atreva a interrumpir sus sueños.

-¿Qué les parece si despertamos primero a la señorita Mi Kyung?- pregunto una de ellas totalmente nerviosa frente a la puerta de la habitación del joven Joon Pyo.

-Sí, opino lo mismo- apoyo otra mucama igualmente frente a la puerta del joven- la señorita Mi Kyung es muy amable, estoy segura que nos ayudará a despertarlo y así no tendrá que despedir a ninguna de nosotras.

-Es una buena idea vayamos o terminaran por despedirnos a todas.

Con la decisión tomada las cuatro miedosas mucamas se dirigieron al otro extremo del pasillo frente a la habitación de Mi Kyung, estaban a punto de abrir la puerta cuando esta se abrió por sí sola, dejando ver a una muy sonriente Mi Kyung, quien vestía con un pantalón de mezclilla negro una blusa de tirante muy linda color blanca y encima una chaqueta negra, regalo de su hermano Joon Pyo, con su largo y rizado (un poco) cabello negro suelto, unos botines negros y sin olvidar su gorrito negro favorito, no solía vestirse tan elegantemente, prefería lo casual.

-Buenos días chicas- dijo sonriente.

-Buenos días señorita Mi Kyung- saludaron las cuatro al unísono haciendo una pequeña inclinación.

-Veo que se ha levantado temprano.

-Sí, yo… quiero... ver a...Ji Hoo me dijo que me esperaba temprano- susurró a sus mucamas, Mi Kyung era realmente amable con todos los empleados de la casa, por eso todos le tenían un gran cariño- así que, quiero estar un rato con él… - se sonrojo un poco, causando una leve risita de sus mucamas.

-Espero y le vaya bien señorita- dijo una de ellas sonriéndole.

-Gracias, mmm... veo que no han despertado a mi hermano aún- les dijo sonriendo al ver como se ponían nerviosas- les propongo un trato, yo lo despierto si ustedes me preparan un lonche para llevárselo a Ji Hoo.

Al mencionar aquello las nerviosas mucamas suspiraron aliviadas.

-Muy bien vayan yo lo despertaré- dicho esto se dirigió a la habitación de su hermano.

-Les dije que no se preocuparan la señorita Mi Kyung es muy amable- menciono una de las mucamas.

Mi Kyung antes de entrar al cuarto de Joon Pyo, fue rápidamente al suyo y agarro su inseparable cámara fotográfica, de la cual no puede separarse, de lo contrario no podría vivir (algo exagerado, pero cierto) en especial porque su querido Ji Hoo se la regalo hace ya dos años, para Mi Kyung siempre es importante tener fotos de cada momento especial que ha vivido con sus amigos, solo que ella toma fotos a cada rato en cualquier lugar sin importar las circunstancias, esto empezó cuando era niña, tomaba fotos a sus hermanitos (los F4) cada rato con el propósito de molestarlos, lo cual era muy efectivo, pero con el paso del tiempo se volvió un muy curioso habito, del cual los demás integrantes de los F5 no tuvieron otra opción más que acostumbrarse a ello.

Mi Kyung entró a la habitación de su hermano azotando las puertas, ya que el motivo principal por el que estaba ahí era para despertarlo, oyó a su hermano gruñir y quejarse.

-¡Quien haya sido esta despedido y largo de aquí!- grito bajo las cobijas.

-Señor, usted es muy gruñón- le dijo Mi Kyung haciendo una voz un tanto grave mientras caminaba por la habitación hasta ponerse al lado de la cama de su hermano- deberían enseñarle modales.

-Pero ¿quién te crees…?- Joon Pyo furioso se quito las cobijas de encima, pero al ver que se trataba de su hermana y no una mucama se calmo- ah, eres tu enana, déjame en paz.

-Ya es hora de que te levantes- Mi Kyung empezó a jalar la cobija- no seas flojo.

-Ya déjame dormir- se quejo- ¿qué haces levantada tan temprano?

-Ji Hoo siempre está en la escuela temprano, así que planeo llevarle el almuerzo- Mi Kyung y Joon Pyo a pesar de discutir mucho, se tienen mucha confianza, así que como era de esperar Joon Pyo sabe que a su hermanita le gusta Ji Hoo.

-Pues que tengas suerte, no seas molesta y déjame dormir- la miro seriamente.

-Bien- dijo rindiéndose haciendo un puchero.

-Aunque me pongas esa cara, bien sabes que en mi no funciona.

-En verdad eres un tonto.

-Y tu muy molesta, ahora ya vete, te veré en la escuela- dijo cerrando los ojos para intentar dormir un rato más.

Mi Kyung sonrió al verlo, así que encendió su cámara y rápidamente le tomo una foto, pero de lo que no se había percatado antes era que el flash de la cámara estaba encendido, causando que Joon Pyo se encandilara, lo cual obviamente hizo que se molestara.

-¡Dios! ¿Por qué tienes que tomar fotos cada segundo?

-¡Lo siento, nos vemos en la escuela!-grito Mi Kyung desde lejos, ya que salió corriendo al ver a Joon Pyo levantarse de la cama.

-¡Ah! ¡Es tan molesta!

…

* * *

Mi Kyung corrió de la habitación al ver a su hermano hecho una furia, bajo las escaleras algo agitada llamando la atención de todos los empleados, al llegar al final de la escalera se encontró con una de las mucamas de antes quien tenía en manos el lonche que le había encargado anteriormente.

-Viéndola tan agitada supongo que ha despertado al joven Joon Pyo- le sonrió la mucama.

-Sí, así es, pero se despertará más tarde, creo que esto se está volviendo rutina, ¿no crees?- la mucama tan sólo asintió y le entrego el lonche a Mi Kyung- muchas gracias- hizo una leve inclinación.

-No hay de qué señorita- igual que Mi Kyung se inclino y se retiro.

Mi Kyung entro al comedor viendo la mesa con un rico desayuno servido, se sentó y empezó a comer lo más rápido que podía.

-Coma con cuidado señorita, lo último que deseamos es que se nos ahogue- dijo el mayordomo Lee entrando al comedor.

-Buenos días señor Lee- saludo Mi Kyung alegre con la boca llena- ¿le puedo pedir un favor?- pregunto una vez que acabo de pasar la comida.

-El que guste señorita- le dijo Lee sonriéndole.

-Puedes decirle al señor Jung (el chofer, no se me ocurrió otro nombre) que prepare el auto, ya casi termino.

-Delo por hecho señorita- se inclino y se retiro.

Mi Kyung se metió el último bocado de arroz a la boca y agarro el lonche de Ji Hoo antes de levantarse y salir corriendo a la salida, encontrando al señor Jung esperándola con el auto en la entrada de la gran mansión, el señor Jung al verla hizo una leve inclinación y le abrió la puerta trasera del auto.

-Gracias- igual la inclinación y se metió al auto.

Una vez dentro se fijo en la hora, 9:50 a.m. suspiro aliviada al ver que todavía era temprano, para ver a Ji Hoo claro, porque a clases ya era tarde. Después de unos 20 minutos llego a la escuela Shin-wa, bajo rápidamente antes de que el señor Jung le abriera la puerta.

-¡Gracias señor Jung!- grito mientras se alejaba de ahí corriendo.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, hasta llegar al edificio donde varios de los alumnos se emocionaron al verla.

-¡Ah! ¡Goo Mi Kyung ya llego!- grito una chica llamando la atención de todos los presentes, pero Mi Kyung no hizo caso y salió corriendo lo más rápido que podía.

Se dirigió rápidamente al lugar favorito de Ji Hoo y ella, donde él suele tocar el violín mientras que ella dibuja o le saca fotos a su amigo. Mientras se iba acercando una linda melodía se escuchaba, no se tenía que ser un genio para saber que se trataba de su querido Ji Hoo.

Camino hacia donde venía la hermosa melodía (no sé el nombre de la melodía que toca en el primer capítulo, si alguien lo sabe dígame por fis) cuando llego sonrió al verlo, tan concentrado en el violín, una de las cosas que más le gustaba de Ji Hoo era que siempre tenía esa cara tan pacifica que transmitía una gran tranquilidad, tomo su cámara esta vez asegurándose de quitarle el flash y tomo la foto, sonrió al ver que había salido muy bien, de pronto la linda melodía dejo de oírse llamando la atención de Mi Kyung, así que volteo a su amigo el cual la veía con una sonrisa, la cual correspondió.

-¿No te parece aburrido sacar tantas fotos de nosotros?- le pregunto acercándose.

-No, al contrario es muy divertido, aparte me gusta tener recuerdos de cada momento que vivo- le sonrió.

-Sí, lo sé, he oído eso miles de veces, ¿qué es lo que traes ahí?- pregunto señalando el lonche que Mi Kyung tenía en manos.

-Es el desayuno, lo traje para ti- se lo ofreció.

-¿En serio? ¿Para mí?- Mi Kyung tan sólo asintió- gracias eres la mejor- se acerco y le dio un beso en la frente, haciendo que su amiga se sonrojara.

-Lo sé- dijo sentándose en la banca de atrás.

-Eres muy modesta.

-Sólo algunas veces- Ji Hoo se sentó a su lado observándola -ya deja de mirarme así y come- le dio un leve empujoncito.

-Lo hago sólo porque quiero, no porque tu lo dices- le dio otro empujoncito.

Ji Hoo empezó a comer su desayuno tranquilamente, mientras que Mi Kyung tomaba algunas fotos del lugar favorito de ambos, Ji Hoo sonreía al ver a su amiga emocionada sacando fotos.

-¿No habías tomado fotos del lugar?

-La verdad, no- volteo a verlo y le saco otra foto- es algo raro ¿no crees?

-¿Qué?

-Que se me haya olvidado tomar fotografías de nuestro lugar favorito.

-Sí, creo que eres algo distraída- dijo metiéndose el ultimo bocado del desayuno.

-Oye toca esa melodía de antes, ¿sí?

-mmm… está bien, sólo porque me trajiste el desayuno.

Se levantó de la banca con su violín en mano, y empezó a tocar, Mi Kyung guardo los moldecitos vacíos del desayuno. Suspiro cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de todo lo que la rodeaba, la fresca brisa de la mañana, el rico aroma de la naturaleza, de la bella melodía y lo más importante la compañía de su querido Ji Hoo.

Pero ese lindo ambiente se esfumó cuando de repente Ji Hoo dejó de tocar haciendo que Mi Kyung abriera los ojos, encontrándose con una chica a la cual no había visto, pero que por alguna razón se le hacía extrañamente conocida. La chica era de baja estatura similar a la de Mi Kyung, tenía cabello negro y corto arriba de los hombros, y llevaba puesto el uniforme de la escuela junto con unos converse, y parecía estar perdida.

-Lo-Lo siento- dijo muy nerviosa al notar que Ji Hoo y Mi Kyung la miraban fijamente- ¿us-ust-ustedes saben dónde queda la piscina?

Ji Hoo le señalo la dirección donde quedaba la piscina, entonces la chica hizo una leve inclinación.

-Pues se los agradezco, yo lo lamento mucho- dijo muy nerviosa- po-por favor sigan con lo suyo…- hizo otra inclinación- a-adiós.

-¡Oye!- le hablo Mi Kyung parándose rápidamente de donde estaba- ¡Ya sé quién eres!- dijo emocionada al reconocerla, cosa que a Ji Hoo se le hizo extraño.

-¿Dis-disculpa?- la chica se volteó a ver a Mi Kyung muy confundida.

-Eres la "chica maravilla", ¿no? Aquella chica que salvó al estudiante de suicidarse, de la que todo mundo habla, ¿cierto?-preguntó Mi Kyung muy sonriente.

-Amm… supongo…- sonrío nerviosa, el motivo, Ji Hoo no dejaba de mirarla.

-Me llamo Goo Mi Kyung, ¿y tú?- se presentó amablemente.

-Geum Jan Di- le sonrió, Jan Di estaba agradecida de que alguien fuera amigable con ella.

-Dime Jan Di, ¿en qué año vas?- le preguntó sonriendo, Jan Di tenía algo que le llamaba la atención a Mi Kyung, normalmente ella no solía hablar con los demás estudiantes.

-Voy en segundo grado- contestó Jan Di esta vez sin titubear, Mi Kyung le daba confianza, realmente era una chica linda.

-¿Enserio? Yo…- no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir, ya que su celular empezó a timbrar, suspiro con fastidio al reconocer el tono de su hermano- ¿Qué es lo que quieres tonto?- pregunto molesta de que la interrumpiera.

_-¿Dónde diablos estás enana?-_ oyó la voz de Joon Pyo que al parecer sonaba muy fastidiado.

-En la escuela ¿dónde más?- le dijo con ironía, haciendo que Ji Hoo sonría burlonamente.

-_Graciosita… ¿Ji Hoo está contigo, verdad?_

-¿Co- como lo sabes? – sorprendida de que supiera.

-_No_ _seas tonta, tú misma me dijiste que ibas a estar con él esta mañana_- se burlo de su hermana.

-Oh sí, lo había olvidado- se golpeó mentalmente por ser tan distraída.

-_Como sea los estamos esperando en la sala de los F5 (el lugar donde Jan Di le da una patada a Joon Pyo) no tarden_- colgó sin esperar respuesta por parte de Mi Kyung.

-Es un tonto- suspiró fastidiada guardando su celular, luego miro a Jan Di sonriéndole- lo siento Jan Di tenemos que irnos, fue un gusto conocerte- hizo una leve inclinación antes de agarrar los trastes vacíos del lonche.

-Igualmente- se inclinó de igual manera- tengo que irme.

-Oh espera- la detuvo antes de que diera un paso, entonces Mi Kyung encendió su cámara y sin que Jan Di se lo esperara le saco una foto.

-¿Por qué me tomaste una foto?- pregunto extrañada.

-Para guardar los recuerdos- le sonrió viendo la fotografía- tenemos que irnos, espero verte luego- agarró a Ji Hoo de la mano, quien tan sólo miraba la escena divertido aunque su expresión no lo mostrara, y se alejaron del lugar dejando a una muy confundida Jan Di.

-Esa chica es algo extraña, pero muy agradable- sonrió mientras hablaba consigo misma, se encogió de hombros- a ver la piscina esta….

…

* * *

-Explícame- pidió Ji Hoo mientras caminaban juntos a la sala de los F5.

-¿Qué quieres que te explique?- pregunto Mi Kyung sin comprender.

-¿Por qué fuiste tan amable con esa chica?

-Quería hacer una nueva amiga- contestó simplemente.

-Si no te conociera realmente te creería- le dijo tranquilamente.

-Mmm… es enserio- se detuvo y lo miró a los ojos, Ji Hoo la conocía a la perfección y podía saber cuándo mentía y cuando no- esa chica es diferente a todas las engreídas de la escuela ¿no crees?- dijo tranquilamente haciendo reír a Ji Hoo, Mi Kyung lo volteo a ver con el ceño fruncido- ¿qué es tan gracioso?

-Tú en verdad eres única- le sonrió con ternura haciendo sonrojar a Mi Kyung.

-Gra-gracias- dijo mirando el suelo, nerviosa de que notará lo sonrojada que estaba- será mejor que nos apuremos, ¿no?

Avanzo rápidamente dejando a Ji Hoo atrás, dejándolo algo confundido por su comportamiento. Cada vez era más difícil para Mi Kyung no sonrojarse cuando Ji Hoo le decía cosas como esas, lo que en verdad temía ella era que su amistad con él se acabara si este llegara a descubrir sus sentimientos.

…

* * *

-Demonios ¿por qué tardan tanto?- pregunto Joon Pyo desesperado de que su hermanita (tan sólo se llevan por un año, tiene la misma edad de Jan Di) y Ji Hoo no llegaran.

-Tranquilo Joon Pyo, deja que Mi Kyung esté un tiempo con Ji Hoo- dijo Yi Jeong sirviéndose un poco de té.

-Sí, deja que nuestra little princess disfrute de la compañía de su príncipe, seguro se están besando en algún lugar de la escuela- mencionó Woo Bin con una sonrisa mientras miraba una revista.

-¡Ya cállense de una vez!- les gritó Joon Pyo frustrado, era obvio que le molestaba mucho cuando Yi Jeong y Woo Bin empezaban a decir cosas de su hermana y Ji Hoo, a pesar de que se tratara de su mejor amigo no podía evitar sentir los típicos celos de hermano mayor.

-Calma Joon Pyo, sabes que sólo bromeamos- Woo Bin se acerco a su amigo poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-¿Bromear sobre qué?-pregunto Mi Kyung entrando a la sala apuntando con su cámara a sus amigos, de los cuales Woo Bin y Yi Jeong fueron los únicos que sonrieron, mientras que Joon Pyo sólo los miraba serio.

-¿Dónde andaban? ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?- pregunto Joon Pyo acercándose a su hermana.

-Mi Kyung estaba haciendo una nueva amiga- mencionó Ji Hoo entrando a la sala.

-¿Amiga?- preguntaron Woo Bin y Yi Jeong al unísono.

-¿Desde cuándo te gusta hablar con otros?- fue el turno de Joon Pyo.

-Oye hermano, ¿por qué pones esa cara cada vez que tomo una foto?- Mi Kyung ignoro por completo las preguntas de sus amigos y paso a sentarse a uno de los sillones- Woo Bin y Yi Jeong salen muy bien, pero tu arruinas por completo la fotografía- se quejo.

-¡Cállate!- Joon Pyo se acerco a su hermana y le arrebató la cámara.

-¡Oye dame mi cámara!- grito Mi Kyung, si algo le molestaba era que le quitaran su cámara.

-No lo creo.

-¡Joon Pyo será mejor que me la regreses!- se levanto y empezó a perseguir a su hermano por toda la sala, mientras los otros tres solo los observaban divertidos- ¡Tonto!

Mi Kyung se subió a uno de los sillones para así saltar a la espalda de su hermano.

-¡Ah, quítate de encima!- grito Joon Pyo frustrado.

-¡No hasta que me des mi cámara!- decía mientras jalaba el cabello de su hermano.

-¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! Tú ganas- Joon Pyo dejo la cámara en uno de los sillones mientras trataba de quitar a su hermana de encima suyo- ¡Ya bájate!

- Eres un tonto, si te llevas te aguantas- se aferró más a su hermano.

-¡No se queden ahí! ¡Ayúdenme!- grito Joon Pyo a sus amigos que sólo miraban la escena sentados en el sillón.

- No me parece bien tener que meterme en asuntos familiares- dijo Yi Jeong sonriente.

-Sí, aparte de eso quiero ver cómo te tirará esta vez- Woo Bin miraba entretenido.

-¡¿Pero qué clase de amigos son?!- Joon Pyo se movía por toda la habitación con Mi Kyung en la espalda jalándole el cabello.

-Somos amigos de ambos y no queremos meternos en problemas por ayudar a uno de ustedes, así que no queremos meternos en asuntos familiares de otros- dijo Ji Hoo tranquilamente con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Ambos seguían peleando, bueno en realidad Joon Pyo sólo trataba de bajar a su hermana de su espalda, cuando Mi Kyung se dio cuenta de que su hermano estaba ya cansado bajo una de sus piernas y le pateo una de las piernas a Joon Pyo haciendo que cayera boca abajo.

-¡Woo te gané!- grito emocionada Mi Kyung sentada en la espalda de su hermano.

-Ah…- se quejo Joon Pyo, haciendo reír a los tres chicos- ¡quítate de encima!

-Vaya, nuestra pequeña hermanita tiene fuerza- le dijo Yi Jeong a Woo Bin.

-Y mucha, sabes Mi Kyung tal vez deberías aprender defensa personal, así Joon Pyo no se metería contigo para nada.

-Suena bien- asintió- Ji Hoo ¿me pasas mi cámara?

-Claro- agarro la cámara y se la dio.

-Que les parece, vencí a la gran bestia Goo Joon Pyo- hablo consigo misma mientras encendía la cámara, haciendo reír a sus amigos, a excepción de Joon Pyo que no se movía porque se había cansado de tener a su hermana encima suyo.

Mi Kyung se tomó una foto, luego les tomó otra a sus amigos y por último a Joon Pyo.

-Deberíamos ir a clases- dijo Mi Kyung parándose de la espalda de Joon Pyo con ayuda de Woo Bin.

-Sí, ya fue bastante diversión- mencionaba Yi Jeong mientras ayudaba a Joon Pyo a levantarse.

-¿Qué diversión?- se quejo Joon Pyo- si estuvieran en mi lugar comprenderían lo que es tener a ese pequeño monstruo de hermana.

Señaló con la cabeza a Mi Kyung, quien ahora se servía un poco de té.

-Pero debes aceptar que sin ese pequeño monstruo todo sería muy aburrido- dijo Woo Bin sonriendo.

-Aparte como hemos estado juntos desde niños es como si fuera nuestra hermanita y créeme que sabemos cómo te sientes- mencionó Yi Jeong recordando como los molestaba a él y a Woo Bin.

-Oigan ya vámonos- Mi Kyung dijo saliendo de la sala.

-¡No se te olvide que el líder aquí soy yo!- le grito Joon Pyo, caminando en la dirección que su hermana había ido- ah tan molesta.

…

* * *

Jan Di después de haber conocido a Mi Kyung había ido a ver la piscina la cual la había dejado asombrada, realmente era grande y le daban ganas de aventarse. Luego de verla regreso, su próxima clase empezaría dentro de poco así que empezó a subir las escaleras.

-¡Ah! ¡Los F5 (suena raro xD) ya llegaron!– grito alguien llamando la atención de Jan Di.

-¡Ah! ¡Los F5!- gritaban las chicas emocionadas.

Todos empezaron a correr amontonándose en la entrada, los que estaban en la planta alta bajaban rápidamente la escaleras empujando a Jan Di. Todo mundo gritaba emocionado, Jan Di estaba ansiosa de conocer al fin a los "famosos" F5.

Cuando entraron todos empezaron a gritar más, Joon Pyo y Mi Kyung iba al frente, mientras que Ji Hoo, Yi Jeong y Woo Bin iban atrás. Jan Di no podía alcanzar a ver debido a su baja estatura, daba saltitos, pero le era inútil así que retrocedió para subir unos de los escalones y se sorprendió al ver a Mi Kyung y al chico de antes (Ji Hoo) en medio de toda esa gente. No podía creer que Goo Mi Kyung una chica tan linda y amable fuera parte de los F5, el grupito culpable de que aquel chico casi se suicidara.

-¡Ah! ¡Son tan lindos todos!

-¡Ji Hoo es tan guapo!

-¡Mi Kyung es realmente hermosa!

Todos los gritos se callaron cuando los F5 se detuvieron en medio de todos, Joon Pyo volteo a ver un estudiante, Mi Kyung suspiró enfadada, no le gusta que su hermano humillara a cualquiera solo por placer. Joon Pyo se acerco a un chico el cual se puso muy nervioso al ver a Joon Pyo frente a él.

-¿Ha- hay algún problemas?- pregunto al ver que Joon Pyo no decía nada.

-Tienes tres segundos- dijo serio.

-¿Eh? ¿Pa-para qué?- pregunto confundido.

-Tres, dos- el chico no sabía que tenía que hacer- uno, ya- suspiró y agarro al pobre chico confundido de la corbata, todos se sorprendieron- Woo Bin ¿todavía te queda jugo?

-Ah – dijo Woo Bin entendiendo qué era lo que haría su amigo- sí, ¿lo quieres?

Joon Pyo tan sólo estiró la mano y Woo Bin se lo dio.

-Joon Pyo no creo que…- comenzó Mi Kyung, pero no dijo más cuando Joon Pyo la miró seriamente, ella tan sólo negó.

-O que suertudo, Goo Mi Kyung lo defiende- se escucho decir a alguien.

Joon Pyo le sonrió a su hermana y como si se quisiera vengar vertió lo que quedaba del jugo en la camisa del pobre chico. Sabía que a su hermana no le gustaba que molestara a otros sin razón alguna y sólo lo hizo como una pequeña venganza por tirarlo al suelo, aunque claro que el pobre chico tuvo que pagar.

-¡Oh~!- exclamaron todos.

Joon Pyo soltó la corbata del chico y le dio a botella de jugo, luego siguió caminando seguido de Yi Jeong y Woo Bin. Jan Di se sentía molesta ¿cómo es que alguien no lo detenía? Mi Kyung no se movió de donde estaba, así que Ji Hoo tampoco, Mi Kyung sacó un pañuelo y se acercó al chico.

-¡Whoa~!- exclamaron todos los chicos.

-¡Mi Kyung es tan linda!

El chico al que le vertieron el jugo estaba impactado de que Goo Mi Kyung la chica más popular de la escuela fuera amable con él, era su día de suerte, o al menos eso era lo que él pensaba, Jan Di sonrió al darse cuenta de que en realidad Mi Kyung era una persona muy buena.

-Lo siento- dijo Mi Kyung y le seco un poco la camisa- disculpa a mi hermano.

-S-Sí- tartamudeo nervioso- N-no te preocupes.

Mi Kyung le dejo el pañuelo.

-Si quieres quédatelo, es lo menos que puedo hacer por lo que hizo mi hermano- dicho eso miró a Ji Hoo y le hizo una señal para que la siguiera.

Cuando ambos F5 se retiraron, todo mundo se acerco al ahora afortunado chico para contemplar el pañuelo que Mi Kyung le dio (locos), todos le decían cosas como "que afortunado eres" "¡la chica más popular y hermosa de la escuela te dio su pañuelo, que suerte!" "véndeme el pañuelo"

Jan Di se les quedó viendo raro, se preguntaba cómo es que un simple pañuelo armaba bastante alboroto.

-¿Pero qué les pasa?- se pregunto- ¿Cómo es que nadie hizo nada para defenderlo? Bueno Mi Kyung… si lo hizo, pero… ¿Por qué nadie hizo nada para detener a aquel loco? (refiriéndose a Joon Pyo) Sólo se quedaron observando…- hablaba Jan Di consigo misma, mientras tres chicas fanáticas de los F5, escuchaban todo lo que decía.

-Oh my God- dijo una de ellas interrumpiendo la "charla" que Jan Di tenía consigo misma- No puedo creer lo que oigo.

Jan Di volteó lentamente para encontrarse con tres chicas.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-¿Nosotras?- pregunto la chica, que parecía ser la líder, con ironía- Ah no nos hemos presentado aún, nosotras somos… Ginger- se presentó y luego hizo una pose.

-Sunny- dijo la que estaba a su derecha.

-Miranda- se presento la última.

-Somos las más hermosas de la escuela, bueno… después de Mi Kyung, ella es realmente bella-dijo con una sonrisa, pero luego se puso seria- no más tonterías, escuche que llamabas a alguien loco, no me digas que tus palabras se referían a nuestros F5, indigente.

-F…F… F ¿qué? No me digan que quienes humillaron a ese pobre chico son los infames F5-

-¿Infames?- dijo Sunny incrédula- querrás decir Famosos, niña si no cierras la boca te meterás en problemas- se acerco a Jan Di y le empezó a sacudir su uniforme- ¿así que trabajas en una lavandería?

Jan Di detuvo a la chica para que no siguiera tocando.

-No es lavandería, es tintorería- al decir eso Miranda se burló- ¿Y eso qué?

-Pues nada- dijo Miranda- es la primera vez que veo a la hija de un tintorero, es fascinante- luego la observo, como si viera algo realmente raro.

-Pues observa lo que quieras, no voy a cobrearte-le respondió Jan Di seria.

-Ya es tu primer día aquí y eres una chica común y despistada, te dejaremos ir.

-¿Qué?

-¡Por haber hablado mal de los F5!- le grito molesta Sunny.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué es lo que los hace tan geniales?

-Hay a ver dime niña de tintorería- decía Miranda perdiendo la paciencia al igual que sus amigas- ¿de verdad no sabes cuan grandiosos son lo F5?

Jan Di asintió.

-Ninguna.

Las chicas más "bellas" de la escuela tan sólo no podían creer lo "ignorante" que era Jan Di al no conocer bien a los F5, miraron una última vez a la mencionada antes de irse. Jan Di no podía creer cuanto admiraban a los F5, bueno no todos eran tan malos, al menos eso quería creer ya que viendo como Mi Kyung le dio un poco de su ayuda al chico fue lo único que le basto para no pensar mal de ella. Debía investigar más de ellos, para saber la razón por la cual los admiraban tanto.

…

* * *

-Eso fue muy lindo- le dijo Ji Hoo una vez que se alejaron de todos.

-No me gusta como Joon Pyo trata a los demás sin razón alguna, aparte sólo le di el pañuelo, no fue nada.

-¿Bromeas?- pregunto Ji Hoo divertido- creo que hasta se le olvido lo sucedido con Joon Pyo, estoy seguro que guardará ese pañuelo para toda la vida.

-Eso sí es exagerar- decía Mi Kyung riendo.

-No exagero.

Ambos llegaron al salón especial de los F5, donde sólo les daban clases a ellos, Mi Kyung era un año menor que ellos, pero su madre prefirió que adelantara sus estudios un año a que entablara amistad con cualquiera.

-¿Por qué tardaron? ¿No iban detrás de nosotros?- les pregunto Woo Bin cuando entraron al salón- últimamente se desaparecen muy seguido, ¿no será que ustedes están saliendo en secreto y no nos quieren decir?

-¡¿Qué?!- Joon Pyo se paró de su escritorio alterado al escuchar a Woo Bin- Aquí nadie sale con nadie, ¿entendieron?

-¿Por qué sacas esa conclusión Woo Bin?- pregunto Ji Hoo, quería saber la respuesta.

-No, por nada simples suposiciones, aparte sólo quería hacer enojar a la pequeña Mi Kyung.

-Ja ja que gracioso- decía con ironía- pero sabes que, algún día no muy lejano me vengaré, amm… no sé tal vez con alguna de las novias tontas que te consigues.

-¿Qué? Mi Kyung si sabes que era sólo una broma, ¿no?- dijo Woo Bin tratando de arreglar las cosas, porque bien sabía que Mi Kyung era experta en ahuyentarle las chicas tanto a él como a Yi Jeong.

-Vaya, mejor no hubieras dicho nada- mencionó Yi Jeong burlándose de su amigo- todos aquí sabemos que lo va a cumplir.

- Si te parece tan gracioso, debería hacer lo mismo contigo- de pronto aquella bella sonrisa en el rostro de Yi Jeong desapareció instantáneamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué?

-Por andar burlándote, así que mis queridos hermanos será mejor que no salgan con ninguna chica hasta que se me olvide- les dijo Mi Kyung con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro.

Ji Hoo y Joon Pyo veían divertidos la escena, de verdad Mi Kyung sabía cómo molestar a cada uno de ellos, pero debían admitir que era muy divertido cuando les tocaba ser los espectadores de la situación. Pero la diversión acabo cuando el maestro llegó al salón.

Las clases pasaron rápidas, hasta que llegó la hora de la salida. Woo Bin y Yi Jeong fueron los primeros en irse, debido a que tenían el día ocupado, Woo Bin tenía que ir a una fiesta a la que sus padres habían sido invitados, mientras que Yi Jeong tenía que hacer algunos jarrones para una exposición.

-Bien nos vemos mañana, o si no al rato- dijo Ji Hoo subiéndose a su motocicleta.

-Bien, te vas con mucho cuidado- le sonrió.

-Siempre- antes de ponerse el caso, se despidió de su amiga dándole un beso en la mejilla a Mi Kyung- Nos vemos.

-Adiós- dijo toda sonrojada.

-¡Enana! ¡Apúrate que ya quiero irme!- le grito Joon Pyo desde el auto.

-¡Ya voy!- suspiró enfadada, odiaba cuando su hermano arruinaba los momentos con sus gritos, le sonrió a Ji Hoo- Nos vemos mañana.

-Adiós.

-Antes de que se me olvide- saco su cámara y le tomo una foto a Ji Hoo- ahora si adiós.

Ji Hoo tan sólo sonrió, se quedó observándola hasta que se subió al auto y a que bajara la ventanilla, y se despidiera una última vez. Ji Hoo pensaba que Mi Kyung era la persona más alegre y energética que había conocido, siempre tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, era la persona más importante de su vida, bueno ella y Seo Jun. El hombre con quien estaba destinada a estar Mi Kyung realmente iba a ser el más afortunado del mundo, se quito ese ideas de la cabeza, Ji Hoo esperaba que para que Mi Kyung encontrara al hombre de su vida fuera dentro de unos años más, no quería que nada y mucho menos nadie cambiara su relación, era algo egoísta pensar así, pero no quería que nadie la alejara de él.

…

* * *

Llegó la noche y como Jan Di se había propuesto le pidió ayuda a su hermano para que investigara bien a los F5.

-Song Woo Bin- escribió Kang San en la computadora- exitoso en el sector de la construcción, él es el sucesor de la Constructora II Shin- comenzó a leer- incluso hay un rumor de que la mitad de la isla Jeju es de la empresa, esa empresa es un enorme conglomerado de la construcción. Tienen una historia de 50 años en la mafia.

-Son conocidos por tener nexos con la mafia- dijo Jan Di.

-Son dueños de la gran mayoría de clubes nocturnos y bares, poseen una gran fortuna siendo una de las familias más poderosas del país.

Luego busco al siguiente: Yi Jeong.

-Soo Yi Jeong, hizo su debut artístico a la edad de dieciséis, es un alfarero nato, la UNESCO lo seleccionó como uno de los 10 mejores artistas jóvenes.

-Por lo menos uno de ellos se ha ganado el reconocimiento por su cuenta.

-No todos los artistas de esta época son pobres. Los tesoros nacionales que aparecen en nuestros libros de texto y el museo más grande de arte del país son del abuelo de Yi Jeong.

-¿El museo Woo Sung?- pregunto Jan Di sorprendida- ¿Es de su familia? ¿Cuánto costará un museo?

-Más de lo que te puedas imaginar.

Kang San buscó al siguiente F5 y aparecieron unas fotos.

-Esa es una foto vieja del presidente- se quejo Jan Di.

-¿Ves al niño sentado en sus piernas? Ese es Yoon Ji Hoo de los F5.

_La familia del hijo de Yoon Suk Young tuvo un accidente automovilístico fatal, el único sobreviviente es el nieto de cinco años._

Leyó Jan Di.

-¿Entonces Yoon Ji Hoo es el nieto del Presidente Yoon Suk Young?

-¿Conoces el centro de arte Su Am donde fue el concierto de Jang Joo?- pregunto Kang San a su hermana- Son dueños de la Fundación Cultural Su Am, un equipo de futbol soccer europeo y uno de beisbol de las Grandes Ligas, es al que más envidio.

Luego busco: Los jóvenes más ricos del mundo. Donde rápidamente salió una portada de reviste en el que salían Joon Pyo y Mi Kyung.

-Ya sabes quienes son, ¿verdad? Si eres un ciudadano de corea del Sur, incluso de tres años de edad conoces al grupo Shinwa, Goo Joon Pyo y Goo Mi Kyung hijos del dueño del grupo Shinwa y ambos parte de los F5, pero Joon Pyo como es de esperarse es el heredero de todo y por supuesto el líder de los F5.

-¿Así que ellos son los F5? ¡No lo puedo creer!

* * *

Espero le haya gustado, dejen revies! Bueno sólo si quieren.

**CONTINUARA... xD**


	3. Chapter 1 parte 2

**Hola! siento la demora, pero estaba con eso de los proyectos finales, espero que les este gustando la historia, los capitulos estan algo largos por eso los divido en partes... por cierto hice una pagina en donde también estare publicando los capitulos, en la pagina habrá imagenes tanto de los guapos F5, como de mi oc.**

**Espero y se pasen por ahí, el link lo dejare en mi perfil, por si acaso.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen , todos son de Yoko Kamio, a excepción de mi Oc claro xD**

* * *

"Nadie se mete con mis amigos"

**Capitulo 1** **PARTE 2:**

Era otro nuevo día y siguiendo la misma rutina como en todas las mañanas Mi Kyung fue la encargada de despertar a su gruñón hermano Joon Pyo, seguido de ir rápidamente a la escuela y encontrarse con Ji Hoo para pasar el rato juntos. Tenía la esperanza de encontrarse con aquella chica nueva, Geum Jan Di, pero para mala suerte de ella no se apareció.

Luego de tener su primera clase los F5 salieron del salón para dirigirse a su sala y así descansar un poco.

-Ah~-se estiró Mi Kyung- que clase tan aburrida.

-No seas quejumbrosa enana.

-Tu cállate tonto- miró mal a su hermano.

-Hay por favor, es muy temprano como para que empiecen a discutir- se quejo Yi Jeong.

-Sí, al menos denos un tiempo para descansar sin tener que oír sus gritos- le siguió Woo Bin.

-Ustedes cállense, como no tienen que aguantar a este monstruo…- miró a Mi Kyung quien sólo le sacó la lengua.

-Adelántense ustedes- se paró Ji Hoo en seco.

-No me digas que irás a dormir a alguna parte- lo miró Joon Pyo.

Ji Hoo tan sólo asintió y luego miró a Mi Kyung.

-Te veo al rato- le dijo con una sonrisa y se dio media vuelta alejándose.

-Ustedes dos parecen novios- se burló Woo Bin.

-¡Cállate! – Lo empujó toda sonrojada- Ya vamos a la sala.

Mi Kyung no le gustaba era que la vieran sonrojada, porque de lo contrario tan sólo haría que el rojo de su cara subiera de tonalidad y sus amigos no pararían de burlarse de ella.

-¡Oye! ¡Yo soy el líder del grupo, no debes adelantarte!- le gritó Joon Pyo caminando detrás de ella.

Los otros dos Yi Jeong y Woo Bin no tuvieron de otra más que seguir al par de locos hermanos.

* * *

…

Mientras que en otro lugar de la escuela…

-¡Poon Pyo Goo eres un fracasado!- gritó con furia Geum Jan Di- ¡por Fenómenos es la "F" no por flores!- el pleito era principalmente con Joon Pyo- ¡Tienes suerte de haber nacido con tanto lujo y dinero comiendo en una cuchara de plata, son un desperdicio las personas como tú abundan en la alta sociedad! ¡Son una vergüenza pública! ¡Oye! yo te lo advierto, eh, no te pares junto a mi nunca, me escuchas ¿eh? Si algún día llegara a sentir respeto hacia ti, ese día me advierto del edificio más alto ¡TE LO JURO! ¡Ahhh~!

Y paró de gritar cuando oyó a alguien quejarse, volteó y en las escaleras vio a alguien que al parecer estaba dormido.

-¿Ji Hoo?- dijo cuando reconoció al F5, y se puso nerviosa cuando este empezó a acercársele.

-Sabes, eres muy escandalosa, con tus gritos no pude dormir- mencionó cuando estuvo frente a ella.

-Yo… lo siento mucho, imagine que no había nadie- mencionó muy apenada.

-¿Y tú… estás segura?- le pregunto de repente.

-¿De?

-De tirarte de un edificio.

-Ah… Yo lo que quería de decir es…- no acabo de decir lo que quería porque se dio cuenta de algo- ¿escuchaste todo?- preguntó preocupada.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que… dije antes…- no dijo más porque fue interrumpida.

-¿Lo de Joon Pyo, lo de fenómenos?- le preguntó Ji Hoo, pero Jan Di no contestó.

Empezó a caminar para ir con sus amigos, pero se detuvo.

-Por cierto, es Joon Pyo- la volteó a mirar.

-¿Qué?- preguntó mirándolo confundida.

-Es Joon Pyo, no Poon Pyo… si lo odias por los menos apréndete su nombre, quieres- y dicho eso se fue, dejando a Jan Di algo avergonzada.

* * *

…

-Tengo hambre- se quejó Joon Pyo- vamos a desayunar.

-Sí, yo también tengo hambre– lo siguió Yi Jeong- vamos antes de que Joon Pyo se ponga de genio.

-Cierra la boca… hey tu- se acerco a su hermana, quien había estado pasando sus fotos a su computadora todo ese tiempo ignorándolo- ¡hey!

-¿Qué quieres tonto?- preguntó sin despegar la vista de la pantalla de su laptop.

-Vamos a desayunar, deja eso ahí y acompáñanos- le cerró la computadora.

-Iré sólo porque tengo hambre, no porque tú lo digas- dejo su computadora a un lado y siguió a su hermano.

Los F5 salieron de su sala para dirigirse a la lujosa cafetería, en el camino provocando suspiros y gritos de emoción de parte de los alumnos que los veían pasar, pero como era de esperarse ninguno de nuestros F5 les hacían el menor caso, en cambio ellos hablaban y bromeaban de cualquier tema. En el camino se encontraron a un soñoliento Ji Hoo.

-¿Por qué esa cara? ¿No descansaste bien?- le pregunto Mi Kyung al verlo con los ojos entrecerrados por el sueño.

-No, tu amiguita es una chica muy ruidosa.

-¿Cuál amiga?- le preguntó Mi Kyung algo confundida.

-Aquella chica que conocimos ayer, no recuerdo su nombre…

-Oh, ¿hablas de Jan Di?

-Sí, parecía furiosa por algo- dijo mirando a su amigo Joon Pyo- y su forma de desahogarse es nada más y nada menos que gritar.

-Debería ir a verla…

-¡Pueden dejar de hablar de esa chica, tengo hambre!- grito Joon Pyo desesperado de perder el tiempo hablando de una chica a la cual ni conoce ni le interesa conocer.

-Pues si tienes tanta prisa no molestes y ve tú sólo- le contestó Mi Kyung igual de molesta.

-¡Ustedes cállense!- les dijo a Yi Jeong y Woo Bin que habían aguantado la risa- y tú no quejes y avanza.

-¡No me estoy quejando!- se quejo Mi Kyung que iba siendo empujada por Joon Pyo.

-Adoro tener a esos dos de amigos- mencionó Woo Bin viendo por dónde se iban aquellos dos.

-Yo igual, con esos dos uno nunca se aburre.

-Ya, vamos o Joon Pyo empezará a gritar- Ji Hoo empujo a sus amigos en dirección donde se habían ido el par de hermanos.

* * *

…

Jan Di no había olvidado el incidente de la mañana con Yoon Ji Hoo, realmente se sentía avergonzada, no sólo lo había despertado sino que además había hablado mal de su amigo Joon Pyo. Ya no podía hacer nada, así que para tranquilizarse un poco fue a la lujosa cafetería de la escuela a desayunar, así que se sentó en una de las mesas y sacó su desayuno, como era de esperar ella no podía pagar uno de esos lujosos y deliciosos platillos, pero eso no la deprimía ya que el desayuno que ella llevaba no estaba tan mal.

Todo iba bien hasta que el trío de molestas presumidas se acerco a donde Jan Di se encontraba.

-Puaj, ¿de dónde viene ese olor? Apesta todo el lugar.

-Es ella.

-Oh my God, terrible- le dijo Ginger.

-Tintorera, ¿por qué trajiste de almuerzo algo tan apestoso? Allá hay comida bien- señalo Sunny (no me acordaba de sus nombres xD) con la cabeza la mesa donde se encontraban los platillos.

-Si- dijo Jan Di con la boca llena.

-¿Y entonces?

Jan Di pasó con dificultad un gran bocado de comida, para al fin decir…

-No es tonto comer un almuerzo que cuesta más de 50,000 wons- las brujas se rieron de ella.

-Bien, entonces ¿seguirás comiendo tu apesto almuerzo?

-¿Hay algún problema?- pregunto Jan Di nuevamente con la boca llena.

-Oh my God- se quejó la chica esta, Ginger.

Jan Di las ignoró, pero Ginger sacó su perfume y empezó a poner cerca de Jan Di mientras esta última tapaba su comida para que no le callera del perfume, Ginger inhalo y sonrió con satisfacción al ya no notar el "apestoso" olor del almuerzo.

-Mucho mejor…- iba a decir otra cosa, pero fue interrumpida.

-¡Ah, son los F5! ¡Ya vienen!- grito una de las tantas estudiantes que se encontraban en el lugar, anunciando la llegada de los tan famosos F5.

Las tres chicas molestas olvidaron a Jan Di y se alejaron rápidamente para ir con los F5.

-Están locas- se quejó Jan Di viendo como se alejaban. Agarró un pedazo de lo que traía y empezó a olerlo, como no había olor desagradable le dio por continuar comiendo.

-Disculpa, ¿me regalas de eso que estas comiendo?- le preguntó una chica a la cual no había visto.

* * *

…

No iban ni entrando a la cafetería cuando escucharon los gritos de los estudiantes que se encontraban en el lugar, avisando su llegada.

-Hay había olvidado que no me gusta comer aquí- se quejó Joon Pyo al ver el montón de chicos y chicas amontonados en la entradas del lugar.

-Me sorprende que se te haya olvidado, será mejor pedirle a los chefs que nos lleven el desayuno a nuestra sala- opinó Woo Bin.

-Con lo despistado que es Joon Pyo se me hace muy normal que haya olvidado ese pequeño detalle- comentó Mi Kyung cruzada de brazos.

-Tú cierra la boca- Joon Pyo le dio un levé empujoncito.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Mi Kyung- habló Ji Hoo.

-¡Cierren la boca!- Joon Pyo se alejó de sus amigos y se acercó al chef encargado.

-Ese Joon Pyo es increíble- se burló Yi Jeong.

-Siempre consigue lo que quiere, no importa cómo pero siempre lo consigue.

Mi Kyung observó el lugar, nunca había comido en la cafetería, pues siempre desayunaban antes de venir o comían en la sala de los F5. Los estudiantes los observaban como bobos, eso realmente era incómodo, Mi Kyung se preguntaba cómo era posible de que no se aburrieran de ver cada movimiento que hacían, pareciera como si observaran una obra de teatro de la cual no pueden despegar la vista porque es muy interesante.

-Ya está, lo llevarán a la sala- les aviso Joon Pyo- vámonos antes de que me desespere.

-Es genial que se haga todo lo que quieres…- sonrió Yi Jeong.

Estaban a punto de irse cuando Mi Kyung vio a Geum Jan Di a lo lejos desayunando en compañía de otra estudiante. Joon Pyo se dio cuenta que su hermana se quedaba atrás.

-Vamos enana, no nos hagas perder el tiempo- se detuvo.

-Vayan ustedes, hoy quiero desayunar aquí- se volteó para mirar a sus amigos, los cuales la miraron extraño.

-¿Enloqueciste? ¿Por qué quieres desayunar aquí?- le preguntó incrédulo su hermano.

-Pues simplemente me di cuenta de que nunca he comido aquí, así que nunca es tarde para una primera vez, ¿hay algún problema con eso?- se molestó tener que justificar todo lo que hace.

-Como quieras- su hermano se molestó igualmente y empezó a alejarse.

-¿Estás segura que quieres desayunar aquí?- le preguntó Yi Jeong.

-Sí, no hay problema, no se preocupen y vayan con el gruñón de mi hermano.

-¿Por qué de repente quieres alejarte de nosotros? ¿Será que hay algún chico que te gusta?- le pregunto Woo Bin con la mera intención de molestarla.

-¿Pero qué dices? Claro que no- negó rápidamente- ¿¡Tan malo es que quiera pasar tiempo con las demás estudiantes, en verdad quiero hacer alguna amiga antes de pasar a la universidad!?- se quejó acercándose a Woo Bin con la intención de pegarle.

-Hey, hey perdón, perdón- dijo rápidamente poniéndose detrás de Yi Jeong- Tu sabes que sólo bromeaba.

-Pues más te vale no volver hacer ese tipo de bromas.

Los otros dos tan sólo se reían.

-Si alguien quiere pasarse de listo contigo nos avisas- le dijo Ji Hoo, Mi Kyung le sonrió y asintió- y no te metas en problemas.

-No lo haré- lo miró dulcemente, feliz de que se preocupara por ella, aunque claro sólo iba a desayunar…

Con eso dicho se alejó de sus amigos para ir directamente a servirse de los platillos que había.

-Crecen tan rápido- dijo Woo Bin secándose las falsas lágrimas y observando a su amiga.

-Sí, recuerdo cuando no se alejaba de nosotros ni un solo segundo- le siguió el juego Yi Jeong- ah que recuerdos.

Ji Hoo rodó los ojos.

-Vamos, sólo quiere hacer alguna amiga. No se preocupen no se alejará de nosotros.

Con eso dicho Ji Hoo volvió a empujar a su par de amigos en dirección a la sala de los F5.

* * *

…

Mi Kyung se sirvió rápidamente un par de platillos, no soportaba que los estudiantes la observaran todo el tiempo, se aceró a Jan Di quien hablaba amenamente con la estudiante de antes.

La chica con la que hablaba se calló al ver como Mi Kyung se acercaba a ellas.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Jan Di al ver la reacción de su amiga.

-Hola Jan Di- saludó alegremente Mi Kyung.

La mencionada se giró y al ver a la miembro de los F5 sonrió.

-Hola Mi Kyung, ¿qué haces aquí?... quiero decir tú sola y no con…

-Oh, yo te vi y quise venir a pasar un rato contigo, aparte de nunca había desayunado aquí, pero… si te molesta yo…

-No, no, lo siento- dijo rápidamente Jan Di- es sólo que se me hizo un poco extraño no verte con el resto de los F5…

-Entonces… ¿puedo sentarme?

Jan Di asintió y Mi Kyung se acomodo en la silla a su lado, el trío de chicas presumidas y demás estudiantes miraron a Jan Di y su amiga con envidia, pues Goo Mi Kyung no solía hablar con los demás estudiantes, no tuvieron de otra más que volver a sus mesas y desayunar, pero claro está que sin perder de vista a la F5.

-Mi Kyung ella es Oh Min Ji- presentó a la chica.

-Es un gusto, yo…

-Sé quién eres- le sonrió- siendo miembro de los F5 todo mundo te conoce.

-Mmm… si lo siento

-Mi Kyung… ¿De verdad nunca habías comido aquí?- preguntó Jan Di curiosa.

-No, yo siempre desayuno antes de venir a la escuela, y cuando no mi hermano manda a que nos lleven el desayuno a nuestra sala.

-Ya veo…

Y así se pasaron el desayuno, Jan Di al igual que Mi Kyung se alegraba de tener nuevas amigas Min Ji era muy agradable, y Jan Di conoció más a la integrante de los F5 dándose cuenta de que en realidad era una chica linda y dulce, y no la chica rica mimada que creyó que sería.

* * *

…

-¡Muchas gracias!- se despidió Jan Di de los clientes que recién salían del restaurante de avena en el cual trabajaba.

Recogió algunos platos de la mesa y los llevó a su jefe.

-¿Ella viene de Alemania?- preguntó curiosa su mejor amiga Ga Eul.

-Sí- se limpio la mano- ella es muy bonita parece una muñeca viviente, pero no sólo ella también Goo Mi Kyung es muy hermosa.

-¿¡Goo Mi Kyung!?- preguntó su jefe quien había estado escuchando la plática de sus empleadas sorprendido - ¿hablas de la menor del grupo Shin-wa?

-Si

-¿También ella?- preguntó Ga Eul sin creerlo.

-Sí, ella es muy amable.

-Vaya Jan Di, tienes mucha suerte de conocerla y sobre todo que sea tu amiga-le dijo su jefe.

-Que bien que ya tengas amigas, estaba preocupada de que la gente se metiera contigo y te hiciera alguna grosería.

Jan Di sólo empezó a reír, pero luego callo y dijo.

-Pues lo hicieron ya.

-¿Qué?- su amiga dejo de reír.

-Ya fueron groseros conmigo- hizo un puchero- pero la verdad, me alegra que lo hayan hecho así, porque nadie se molestará en hablarme, me quedaré callada hasta que me gradúe.

Ga Eul la agarró por los hombros y la volteó hacia ella para que Jan Di la mirara.

-¿Quién eres tú?- le preguntó seria, mientras que Jan Di la miró confundida- ¿Dónde está mi amiga? Recuerdo que… siempre me ayudabas cuando estaba en un apuro también me defendiste de esa pandilla de la secundaria, tú siempre hablas de justicia ¿qué te pico?

-¿Qué opción tengo? Si hubiera reaccionado como siempre lo hago mi madre me hubiera matado- frunció el ceño.

* * *

…

Era de noche y los F5 se encontraban en el… bar (no sé si es un bar, a donde van siempre, si alguien sabe favor de decirme) a donde siempre iban para pasar un buen rato ya sea jugando o impresionando chicas, en el caso de Yi Jeong y Woo Bin. Estos dos hacían lo de siempre impresionar chicas jugando al billar, Ji Hoo tocaba la guitarra mientras veía a Joon Pyo y Mi Kyung jugar videojuegos.

-¿Y qué tal te fue en el desayuno?- le preguntó Ji Hoo a su amiga.

-Cierto, no quisiste contarnos como te fue con los locos estudiantes en el desayuno- le dijo Joon Pyo.

-¿Será porque el maestro llegó interrumpiendo a dar clases?- le recordó su hermana.

-Ya sólo cuenta.

-Sí pequeña, queremos saber si algún tipo no se pasó de listo contigo- la observó Woo Bin, que al igual que Yi Jeong estaba atento a la plática.

-Fue divertido convivir con los demás estudiantes, además hice dos amigas- sonrió al recordar lo divertido que fue el desayuno.

-Vaya, así que nos vas a cambiar por esas dos chicas- le dijo Woo Bin.

-¿Eso es lo que te preocupa?- le preguntó con cierta burla Mi Kyung.

-Creo que a todos nos preocupa- comenzó a decir Yi Jeong- te conocemos desde… siempre, y has estado con nosotros en todo momento, tú sabes cuánto te queremos y… nos pondría tristes que no dejes de hablar.

Los demás no dijeron nada, ya que lo que Yi Jeong dijo era verdad, Mi Kyung tan sólo sonrió con ternura.

-Nunca- comenzó a decir Mi Kyung- nunca les dejaría de hablar, ustedes son como mis hermanos los quiero mucho, así que no se preocupen por esas cosas.

-Hay pero que cursis son todos, anda sigue jugando enana- se quejó Joon Pyo a pesar de que lo habían conmovido un poco.

* * *

…

-¡Que te quedes quieta!- se quejo Na Gong Joo, la madre de Jan Di- ¿crees que tengo pepinos de sobra para ponerlos en tu rostro?

Jan Di estaba acostada en el piso de la pequeña sala de su casa, mientras que su madre le ponía pepinos en la cara, su hermano menor Kang San le ayudaba a su madre, mientras que su padre Geum Il Bong planchaba su uniforme delicadamente.

-Tu padre quería comer kimchi de pepinos, pero los estoy invirtiendo todos en tu rostro.

-¿Cómo una inversión en pepinos?- preguntó Jan Di con la boca llena.

-Ah sí, si te conviertes en una belleza, el chico más humilde de la escuela sigue siendo un mejor candidato que un empleo mediocre, ¿oíste? Y será la mejor inversión que hemos hecho, ¿no crees cariño?- miró a su esposo.

-No me distraigas que plancho este uniforme lindo- dijo concentrado en lo que hacía.

Jan Di ya no aguanto más estar acostada con pepinos en su cara, se quejó y se levantó sentándose y comiendo lo pepinos que anteriormente tenía en su rostro.

-¡Mira lo que has hecho! Eres una desobediente- se quejó tirando alguno de los pepinos que cayeron al piso- No puedo creerlo.

-¿Por qué estas planchando mi uniforme?- le preguntó a su padre aún con la boca llena- pensé que te dolían los brazos de planchar todo el día.

-He trabajado 15 años en la tintorería y nunca había planchado un uniforme como este, esta tela es para los mejores- miró a su hija.

Kang San le arrebato el saco del uniforme a su papá.

-¿Qué haces?- se quejo el padre de ambos.

-Hermana préstamelo para el domingo- le pidió muy feliz, pero no duro mucho porque su padre igual que él se lo arrebato.

-Jan Di, tienes que cuidar en exceso este uniforme sin importar donde estés, ten mucho cuidado de no ensuciarlo con nada, ¿está claro jovencita? - le sonrió a Jan Di- después de todo este es el uniforme de mi hija, hay ¿por qué me dolería el brazo?

Jan Di tan sólo negó con la cabeza y se fue a su habitación.

* * *

…

Había empezado un nuevo día, los F5 esa mañana había desayunado en la casa de Mi Kyung y Joon Pyo antes de ir a la escuela, para después llegar todos juntos. Una vez en la escuela antes de entrar al edificio oyeron los gritos de algunos estudiantes.

-Debimos llegar un poco después, odio que se amontonen en la puerta como locos fanáticos- se quejó Mi Kyung.

-Creo que alguien se levantó con el pie izquierdo- se burló Yi Jeong.

-Comportándote así me recuerdas a Joon Pyo- le dijo Woo Bin.

-¿¡Pero qué dices!?- exclamó ofendida Mi Kyung.

-¡Cierra la boca! ¡Esta enana y yo no nos parecemos en nada!- gritó Joon Pyo enojado.

-Se puede decir que la única diferencia entre ustedes es que Mi Kyung es mucho más linda que tú- Ji Hoo le dijo a su mejor amigo, haciendo sonrojar a la mencionada.

Joon Pyo estaba por decir algo, pero los gritos y susurros de los estudiantes en la entrada lo interrumpieron por lo que mejor se guardó su comentario para cuando estuvieran lejos de allí.

Los F5 entraron al edificio como siempre con su fabulosa entrada, los alumnos abrían paso para que los chicos pasaran, a excepción de una chica con cabello corto que no se movió de su lugar, no dejando pasar a los F5. Mi Kyung la miró curiosa, pero al ver el pequeño pastel supo inmediatamente lo que planeaba hacer, ella había visto a varias alumnas declarárseles a los chicos que les gustan regalándoles algunos regalos ya sean peluches, cartas de amor o pasteles. Se emocionó ante la idea de que alguien de le declarara a su hermano, pues esta chica tenía la mirada fija en Joon Pyo.

Sólo esperaba que su hermano mayor no se comportara como un cretino y le hiciera alguna grosería a la chica, la cual era muy valiente al declarársele al líder de los F5.

-Querido Joon Pyo, hornee este pastel sólo para usted- dijo algo tímida, pero muy sonriente- por favor, acéptelo- esto último lo dijo casi rogando.

Todo mundo se quedó callado esperando lo que el heredero de Shin-wa diría, algunos segundos después Joon Pyo simplemente agarró el pastel cosa que sorprendió a todos e incluso a sus amigos quienes no creían que lo aceptara tan fácil, la chica estaba muy emocionada. Pero esa felicidad no duro mucho ya que acto seguido Joon Pyo simplemente le estampo el pastel en la cara a la pobre chica, causando risas a todos los presentes. Mi Kyung se sintió mal por aquella chica, no esperaba menos por el idiota de su hermano.

-Nuestro querido Joon Pyo no come pasteles sino están hechos por chefs pasteleros- se burló una del trío de presumidas, Ginger.

Joon Pyo agarró un pequeño pañuelo que Ginger traía en su saco y se limpio el resto de pastel que traía en su mano, para luego tirarlo al suelo. La chica emocionada agarró rápidamente su pañuelo y lo admiro como si de algo valioso se tratara. Joon Pyo siguió su camino como si nada hubiera sucedido, seguido de sus amigos Woo Bin y Yi Jeong. Ji Hoo esperó a Mi Kyung que se acercó a la pobre chica que con la cara llena de pastel parecía estar a punto de llorar y al igual que hace dos días sacó su pañuelo de la chaqueta que traía y se acercó a la chica.

-No vale la pena llorar por personas que no valen la pena- le dijo con voz suave limpiándole el rostro- y menos si se trata de mi hermano, él es un idiota.

Esto último hizo reír un poco a los alumnos presentes y a la chica, e incluso Ji Hoo sonrió ante lo mencionado por su amiga.

-Gracias Goo Mi Kyung- hizo una pequeña inclinación.

-Nos vemos.

Y con eso se retiro seguida de Ji Hoo, vio a su hermano un tanto alejado diciéndole algo a Jan Di, luego su amiga se hizo a un lado dejando pasar a su hermano y sus amigos. Se acercó a su amiga.

-¡Jan Di!- saludo alegre.

-Hola Mi Kyung.

-¿Te dijo algo mi hermano?- preguntó algo preocupada.

-¿Eh? No, sólo me pidió que me quitara del camino.

-Jan Di, no tengas miedo a enfrentártele a quien te moleste, ¿ok?

-Sí, no te preocupes- respondió algo confundida.

-Nos vemos después.

Mi Kyung tomó a Ji Hoo del brazo y lo jaló para donde se había ido su hermano.

* * *

…

Joon Pyo, Yi Jeong y Woo Bin llegaron primero al salón que Mi Kyung y Ji Hoo, cada uno se sentó en su lugar, los tres estaban callados, el silencio se apoderó del salón hasta que Ji Hoo y Mi Kyung llegaron, esta última azotando la puerta.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacer tanto alboroto?- se quejo Joon Pyo mirando a su hermana.

-¡Eres un idiota!- comenzó a gritarle Mi Kyung, Joon Pyo abrió la boca para comenzar a defenderse- ¡Cállate! ¿¡Cómo puedes ser tan maleducado y con tan pocos modales!?

-¿¡Pero de que hablas!?- alcanzó a preguntar Joon Pyo.

-¡Hablo de la chica a la que le estrellaste el pastel en la cara!

-Ah, esa- una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, pero tal como apareció desapareció debido a que Mi Kyung le golpeo el hombro- ¿¡Pero qué es lo que te ocurre!?

Yi Jeong y Woo Bin miraban preocupados la escena, mientras que Ji Hoo estaba calmado sentado en su silla sin despegar la vista de la pelea vigilando que a mejor amigo no se ponga agresivo y quiera golpear a Mi Kyung.

-Chicos cálmense…- comenzó a decir Yi Jeong.

-Sí, Mi Kyung será mejor que te sientes- dijo con voz suave Woo Bin tratando de calmar a su amiga.

-Ustedes no se metan- les pidió Mi Kyung.

-¿Por qué rayos defiendes a aquella chica?- pregunto Joon Pyo.

-¿Por qué rayos humillaste a esa chica? ¿Qué te costaba simplemente rechazar el pastel amablemente?- su hermano tan sólo sonrió- No sonrías de esa forma tan estúpida, ¿eso es lo qué quieres que los demás piensen de ti? ¿Que eres tan sólo un cretino que hace lo que quiere? ¿Eso es lo que piensen del "gran" Goo Joon Pyo? Porque no toda la vida vas a hacer lo que se te dé en gana, no puedes humillar a la gente sólo porque se te antoja… Y lastimar sus sentimientos sin importarte en lo más mínimo, ¿te gustaría que algún chico hubiera hecho lo que tú hiciste, pero conmigo?

Joon Pyo negó con la cabeza no sabía que decir ante eso, estaba muy sorprendido y los demás estaban igual o incluso más sorprendidos de ver a Mi Kyung actuar de esa forma. En ese momento el maestro llegó y nadie dijo nada.

* * *

…

Hace un par de horas que había ocurrido lo sucedido con la chica del pastel, Jan Di no dejaba de pensar en lo que le había dicho su amiga Mi Kyung "Jan Di, no tengas miedo a enfrentártele a quien te moleste, ¿ok?" ella tenía razón debió decirle lo que pensaba a Goo Joon Pyo y no actuar como una cobarde al no decir nada, fue por eso que decidió ir a la piscina y nadar para darse un pequeño "castigo". Ya llevaba un buen rato nadando sin parar, cuando paro un instante para descansar al borde de la piscina una mano se extendió hacia ella, Jan Di volteo arriba para mirar al propietario de aquella mano y descubrió a su amiga Min Ji, ella le sonrió y acepto su ayuda.

-¿Por qué nadas tanto? Vas a desmayarte- le dijo Min Ji una vez que ayudo a Jan Di a salir de la piscina.

-Estaba cumpliendo un castigo- contestó casi sin aire.

-¿Castigo? ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?- preguntó preocupada.

-Me estoy castigando por haber sido una cobarde.

-Y dime ¿ya te sientes mejor?

Jan Di sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-Hay tres razones por las que sigo aquí- empezó a decir Jan Di.

-¿Y cuáles son?

-Esta piscina… mis amiga Mi Kyung y mi amiga Min Ji.

Ambas chicas rieron.

-¿Has visto a Mi Kyung?- preguntó Min Ji.

-No, debe estar con los F5- dijo algo triste de no ver a su otra amiga en todo el día.

-Tal vez, ¿Qué tal si vamos por un helado?- propuso Min Ji para animar a Jan Di.

-Buena idea, sólo me cambio y vamos.

Unos minutos después de que Jan Di se vistieran ambas fueron por el helado, y decidieron dar una caminata por la escuela, Min Ji bailaba mientras caminaba haciendo reír a Jan Di.

-No bailes mientras comes- le advirtió Jan Di cuando su amiga se adelantó.

Min Ji le ofreció de su helado a su amiga la cual sólo negó con la cabeza, como se negó empezó a caminar de espaldas, pero para mala suerte de ella como tropezó y todavía para empeorar las cosas cuando cayó su helado fue a caer directamente a los zapatos de Joon Pyo.

Los F5 después de su última clase habían ido a pasear un rato por la escuela y por cosa del destino ahora se encontraban ahí. Mi Kyung al ver la situación en la que sus amigas estaban se preocupo, su hermano no había dicho nada desde que le grito y no sabía cómo reaccionaría tratándose de sus zapatos favoritos.

-Ah, Goo Joon Pyo- Min Ji dijo muy preocupada, se paró rápidamente del suelo i hizo una gran inclinación para pedir disculpas- lo lamento mucho Goo Joon Pyo.

-Lo sientes- dijo el mencionado tranquilamente sorprendiendo a su hermana- ¿es lo único que tienes que decir niña? Las disculpas no resuelven nada, ni arreglan nada.

-Sé que fue mi error señor- Mi Kyung rodó los ojos al oír como su amiga lo había llamado- le compraré los mismos zapatos, señor.

-¿Nadas en dinero?

-¿Qué?- Min Ji no entendía a qué se debía esa pregunta.

-Ni así los comprarías, estos zapatos fueron hechos a mi medida por un artesano en Florencia.

Min Ji no hallaba que decir.

-Lo lamento mucho, por su puesto haré lo que usted me pida.

-¿Hablas enserio?- preguntó algo divertido.

-Sí- asintió rápidamente.

Lo único en lo que Joon Pyo pensaba era en las palabras de su hermana, en que no debía humillar a las personas sólo porque se le antojaba, pero en este caso podríamos decir que la que se estaba humillando era ella, así que sonrió satisfactoriamente y puso el pie en el que había caído el helado delante.

-Lámelo- dijo despreocupadamente.

Tanto Jan Di como Min Ji miraron sorprendidas a Joon Pyo, Yi Jeong y Woo Bin sonreían al ver la escena, Ji Hoo miró a su amiga quien sólo veía seriamente la escena.

-¿Qué?- preguntó sin creerlo la pobre chica.

-Hazlo con la lengua.

Jan Di miraba sin poder creerlo, miró a Mi Kyung esperando a que detuviera a su hermano esta la miró de vuelta y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que ella interviniera. Mi Kyung sabía que Jan Di quería decirle a su hermano lo que sentía así que le estaba dando oportunidad de que lo dijera de una vez.

-Goo Joon Pyo- dijo preocupada.

-Dijiste que harías cualquier cosa.

Min Ji bajó la mirada y luego miró a su amiga, Mi Kyung le hizo otro gesto a Jan Di para que se animara a intervenir, esta asintió y se acerco a Min Ji.

-¿No hablas enserio o sí?- comenzó Jan Di, bajo de donde estaba y se acercó a Joon Pyo poniéndose frente a Min Ji- mira, ella no se calló a propósito ¿ya se disculpo o no?

-Salió el hada madrina- sonrió Joon Pyo- ¿y quién demonios eres? ¿Eres una niña de segundo? Eres nueva por aquí, si no lo sabías la libertad de expresión está prohibida.

Mi Kyung veía a Jan Di sonriente, esa chica era valiente y le alegraba de que alguien que no sea ella se le enfrente. Woo Bin se acercó a Joon Pyo y le susurró algo.

-Ah con que tú eres- se burló Joon Pyo- tu eres esa mujer maravilla de la que tanto hablan, yo esperaba ver una S en tu pecho cuando me hablaron de ti… vaya es decepcionante.

-Me encanta decepcionarte- lo miró enojada.

-Entonces veo que esta es tu forma de diversión ¿verdad? Meterte en problemas ajenos.

-Ella no es ninguna extraña, es mi amiga- hizo énfasis en la palabra "mi"- creo que en el diccionario de los ricos no existe esa palabra.

Ji Hoo sonrió al escuchar a Jan Di, se le hizo una chica distinta a las demás.

-¿Amistad? Veamos cómo funciona esto de la amistad- miró su zapato y luego a Jan Di- Lámelo.

Mi Kyung miró seria a su hermano, en verdad que era un idiota.

-Pero…

-Si tú lo haces en su lugar- interrumpió a Jan Di- daré por terminado esto.

Jan Di suspiro no sabía que más decir, miró a Mi Kyung quien negó con la cabeza, luego volvió a mirar a Joon Pyo y empezó a agacharse poco a poco, Min Ji miró a su amiga preocupada, mientras que Joon Pyo sonrió victorioso pensando en que siempre se salía con la suya.

Jan Di se detuvo y luego miró su helado, seguido se le ocurrió una idea.

-¡Ah!- gritó cuando estrello su helado en la cara del líder de los F5.

Joon Pyo cayó al suelo con la cara llena de helado, sus amigos se sorprendieron al ver de lo que esta chica era capaz, mientras que Mi Kyung se aguantó la risa.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- le preguntó igual de sorprendido Joon Pyo.

-¿Qué tengo más dinero que tú?- se acercó Jan Di a Joon Pyo- en realidad ese dinero no es tuyo, ¿Qué? ¿Qué si esa es mi idea de divertirme? Ja, mi idea de divertirme es ¡por supuesto no dejarme de la gente a la que le dan todo niño consentido!- le grito, entonces saco 30, 000 wons de su saco y empezó a aventárselos uno por uno.

Joon Pyo se sacudió los billetes, Ji Hoo miró algo curioso a Jan Di, mientras que Mi Kyung seguía aguantándose la risa al igual que Yi Jeong y Woo Bin.

-Son 25, 000 wons por la tintorería y una propina de 5, 000 y si no pueden limpiarlo llévalo a la mía.

Se dio la vuelta para comenzar a alejarse, pero luego se volvió hacia Joon Pyo y le pego una calcomanía donde venía el nombre de la tintorería y algunos datos de esta. Jan Di miró a Mi Kyung quien le alzó el pulgar haciéndole saber que lo había hecho bien por lo que ella igual sonrió y se fue del lugar junto con Min Ji.

Joon Pyo todavía en el suelo y sorprendido se quito la calcomanía de su cabello.

-Oigan, ¡voy a acabar con esa idiota!- gritó furioso.

Mi Kyung no soportó más y comenzó a reír como nunca lo había hecho, provocando que los demás se rieran.

-¿¡De qué te ríes enana!?- se levanto Joon Pyo hecho una furia- ¡Y ustedes cállense!- se dirigió a sus amigos.

-Debes admitir que eso fue gracioso- su hermano sólo la fulminó con la mirada- aparte de todo te lo merecías, jajajaja vaya que el karma es no es broma- no paraba de reír la pobre.

-Cierra la boca.

-Te lo merecías, deberías empezar a comportarte te dije que la gente empezaría a verte como un niño rico mimado- aún se reía- esa chica es admirable nadie se te había enfrentado así.

-Esa chica me las va a pagar- dijo enojado.

* * *

…

Después de clases los F5 se reunieron en la sala del bar donde siempre estaban, Yi Jeong y Woo Bin jugaban videojuegos impresionando a alguna de las chicas que había llevado, Ji Hoo buscaba un buen CD para reproducirlo, Mi Kyung practicaba jugando billar y su hermano tiraba dardos a la calcomanía de la tintorería Jan Di.

Todos habían olvidado el incidente de "la chica maravilla" a excepción de Joon Pyo quién pensaba alguna manera de cómo vengarse de la chica tintorera.

-¿Qué le pasa a Joon Pyo?- preguntó Yi Jeong al notar a Joon Pyo muy serio.

-Creo que este día ha sido difícil para él- le dijo Woo Bin, luego miró a Joon Pyo- ha estado así cuatro horas.

Yi Jeong tan sólo sonrió (su encantadora sonrisa *u*) y dejó de jugar para acercarse al mencionado quien lanzaba agresivamente los dardos.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué estas tan serio?- le puso una mano en el hombro.

- Ya no me toques- el enojo no se le había ido aún- ¿no ves que mi cabeza está trabajando? Estoy pensando en la mejor forma de acabar con Brandi, Jan Di o como se llame- siguió lanzando los dardos.

-¿Por qué lo piensas tanto? Sólo has lo de siempre- opinó Yi Jeong.

Joon Pyo lo miró y ambos sonrieron, luego pasó un brazo alrededor del cuello de Yi Jeong.

-¡Que inteligente eres, esa tintorera está acabada!- expresó con alegría, lanzó el último dardo y agarro la calcomanía- ves tintorera estas acabada- dijo mirando la calcomanía.

Yi Jeong sólo lo miró sonriente se sintió mejor de haber ayudado a su amigo a mejorar su humor, luego volvió con las chicas y Woo Bin y siguió jugando.

-¿Por qué tan sola?- preguntó Ji Hoo acercándose a Mi Kyung.

-Tan sólo práctico un poco- se encogió de hombros.

-¿Puedo jugar?

-Sólo si quieres ser derrotado- lo miró con una sonrisa, la cual Ji Hoo le devolvió.

-Eso sonó a una apuesta señorita Goo Mi Kyung.

-Y bien, ¿qué es lo que apostará señor Yoon Ji Hoo?- le siguió el juego muy sonriente.

-Mmm… - puso una mano en su barbilla pensativo (:3 es un encanto)- si tú ganas… te comprare ese dulce japonés que tanto te gusta…

-¿Los daifuku de fresa?- preguntó emocionada lo cual hizo reír un poco a Ji Hoo.

-Sí, esos, pero si yo gano me cocinaras hotcakes.

-Me parece bien.

Y con eso ambos se pusieron a jugar billar, luego de varios minutos Ji Hoo salió victorioso lo cual disfruto ya que amaba los hotcakes que su amiga preparaba.

-Vaya que mal…- dijo Mi Kyung triste- de verdad quería esos dulces…

-Te los comprare si tanto los quieres- se acerco a ella y le alboroto el cabello.

-No me despeines- le quito la mano sonriendo- no te preocupes, puedo comprarlos luego aparte no sería justo tu ganaste, así que cuando quieras te hago hotcakes.

-¿Qué te parece este fin de semana?

-Bien, en tu casa, ¿ok?- le dijo Mi Kyung dejando el palo de billar sobre la mesa- ya es tarde será mejor que me vaya.

-¿No te vas con Joon Pyo?- preguntó igual dejando el palo sobre la mesa.

-No creo que se quiera ir aún- miró a su hermano muy entretenido jugando con Yi Jeong y Woo Bin- ¡Hey Joon Pyo! ¡Ya es tarde, es mejor irnos!- le gritó ya que la música estaba a un volumen alto.

-¡No empieces a molestar, la diversión apenas comienza hermanita!

-Idiota- murmuró- ¿lo ves?- miró a su amigo- tal vez debería llevarme el carro y que Yi Jeong o Woo Bin lo lleven a casa.

-O tal vez yo podría llevarte- se ofreció amablemente Ji Hoo.

-¿Enserio?- preguntó emocionada Mi Kyung, aunque claro no lo demostró.

-Sí, no quiero que mi amiga se ande accidentando por ahí- se burló.

-¡Oye! Manejo muy bien para tu información- le dio un leve golpe en el hombro, Ji Hoo tan sólo sonrió- Pero vámonos ya, tengo sueño.

Ji Hoo se adelantó para ir preparando su moto, Mi Kyung le dijo a su hermano que Ji Hoo la llevaría y se despidió de sus otros dos amigos. Ambos se subieron a la moto de Ji Hoo y se alejaron del bar, Mi Kyung sonreía, pues a ella le encantaba ir en moto con su amigo ya que era la oportunidad donde podía abrazarlo fuerte y por un instante sentir que era suyo. Cuando llegaron a la casa o más bien mansión de Mi Kyung, Ji Hoo le dio un beso en la frente antes de irse poniendo a su amiga mucho más feliz.

* * *

…

Al día siguiente Jan Di fue a la escuela como siempre, no olvidaba lo que había pasado el día anterior se sentía muy orgullosa consigo misma por haber enfrentado por primera vez a ese Goo Joon Pyo. La chica camino a por los pasillos para llegar a su casillero, cuando estaba a punto de abrirlo escucho varios susurros detrás de ella, así que volteó y vio a varios estudiantes mirándola como si esperaran algo, Jan Di no hizo caso y al abrir su casillero notó que en la parte superior de este había una tarjeta roja, con una calavera en dorado y "F5" bajo esta.

-La pusieron de nuevo- dijo una de las estudiantes.

-¡Geum Jan Di de segundo grado tiene la tarjeta de los F5!- aviso otra chica a todos los alumnos que se encontraban cerca.

Los alumnos se emocionaron y empezaron a esparcir el chisme por toda la escuela.

-Yo no practico football- les dijo Jan Di seria- ¿qué significa esta tarjeta?- se preguntó.

Agarró la tarjeta con enfado y luego la tiro al suelo, metió su mochila a su casillero para luego ir a su salón de clases. Al llegar a su salón notó que todos estaban en silencio, no hizo caso así que camino y al llegar a donde se suponía que estaba su lugar notó que su mesa no estaba. Las tres tipas presumidas se acercaron.

-Hello…- empezó a decir Ginger, pero Jan Di simplemente la ignoro- hello loca, tu escritorio no está, ¿dónde demonios se habrá metido?

Jan Di no les hacía caso, ella sólo buscaba su escritorio.

-Estoy segura que puedes venir a estudiar con nosotras- le dijo Sunny.

-Debes estar soñando-Miranda empujando a Jan Di con un dedo.

-Ese… ese es mi libro- dijo al encontrar su libro en medio del salón- oye a un lado- empujo a Miranda para ir a recoger su libro.

Sus compañeros se burlaron de ella, Jan Di al acercarse a su libro vio que estaba todo rayado, con cosas escritas en él como "Vete de aquí pordiosera" "No regreses más" "Loca" "Te vas a morir" Jan Di miró con coraje a sus compañeros, era más que obvio que ellos habían sido.

Se agachó para agarrarlo, pero este se movió provocando risas de sus compañeros, al parecer lo habían amarrado a un hilo, trató de nuevo pero ocurrió los mismo, una vez más trató pero esta vez saltando.

-Date por muerto- murmuró Jan Di acomodándose su saco.

Siguió hasta llegar fuera del salón a los pasillos, fue entonces que encontró su escritorio igual que el libro estaba rayado con las mismas palabras. Los estudiantes se juntaron a su alrededor burlándose de ella.

-¿Quién hizo esto?- preguntó Jan Di- si tienen algo que decirme, ¡DIGANMELO!

Jan Di planeaba decir algo más, pero fue interrumpida cuando le lanzaron un huevo a la cabeza lo cual la tomó por sorpresa y provoco burlas de los alumnos, seguido empezaron a lanzarle más huevos, fue en ese momento que recordó lo que su padre le había dicho.

"-Tienes que cuidar en exceso este uniforme no importa donde estés, ten mucho cuidado de no mancharlo con nada…. Es el uniforme de mi hija, hay porque me dolería el brazo."

Su uniforme ahora estaba todo lleno de huevo.

-¡Háganlo! ¡Vamos! ¡Quiero verlo!- les grito a todos con sentimiento a punto de llorar.

Estos tan sólo se burlaron más y siguieron lanzando huevos, luego del piso superior alguien le tiró harina encima.

-Hey, hey, hey, alguien póngale algo de aceite lo único que falta es freírla- dijo un chico.

-Quedó como si fuera un hotcake- dijo otro provocando más risa (que inteligente ¬¬)

A Jan Di se le escaparon algunas lágrimas, mientras que los demás se seguían burlando uno de ellos traía una cámara con la cual había estado grabando todo.

-¡Vamos! ¡Quiero verlo!- gritó de nuevo.

Luego de entre todo el montón distinguió a su amiga quién había estado viendo todo, Min Ji al notar que Jan Di la miró tan sólo se alejo del lugar, lo cual hizo sentir peor a Jan Di de que su amiga no la ayudara. Fue en ese instante en que Jan Di se preguntó si Mi Kyung había apoyado aquello de lo de la tarjeta roja.

Jan Di se alejó del lugar para ir directamente a las escaleras de emergencia donde anteriormente había ido a desahogarse.

-¿Saben una cosa?- comenzó a decir con lágrimas en los ojos- Nunca me rendiré, soy Geum Jan Di, ¿¡piensas que está bien pisotear a todo el mundo!? Te metiste con la persona equivocada, nunca te ha costado nada, todo es fácil para ti ¿¡algún día practicaste el estilo libre en una bañera!? ¡Para la gente normal la perseverancia es la clave para sobrevivir!

"¿Cuánto huevos desperdiciaron?- miro sus manos- la harina está muy cara ¿qué no lo saben? ¿Cuántos hotcakes se pudieron haber preparado?"

Entonces oyó un bostezo.

-¡Hay Dios!- se asustó- ¿Quién está ahí?

-¿Siempre estas gritando o sólo cuando nos vemos?- la miró- oye, ¿de verdad haces hotcakes?

-¿Qu- qué?

-Hotcakes- dijo simplemente.

-Ah… pues haces la mezcla con harina, leche, azúcar y huevos, viertes todo en una sartén… eso es todo.

-Es sencillo- luego la miró y se acerco a ella se agacho un poco para estar a su altura y miró su uniforme.

Luego sacó un pañuelo que traía en su chaqueta e intento limpiar un poco de lo que traía encima, aunque no era muy efectivo. Ji Hoo recordó a su amiga Mi Kyung y cuando hacía lo mismo a aquellos a los que su hermano humillaba, así que simplemente se pregunto ¿por qué no hacer lo mismo con una de sus amigas?

-¡Ji Hoo!- Mi Kyung llegó al lugar algo agitada- te he estado buscan… ¿Jan Di?

Se sorprendió al ver a su amiga llena de harina y huevos, y se acercó rápidamente a ella para examinarla.

-¿Pero que te pasó?

-Yo… - no sabía qué decir.

Mi Kyung se dio cuenta de que algunos chicos hablaban de alguien a quien le habían puesto la tarjeta roja, ella tendría que hablar con Joon Pyo ya que no estaba enterada.

-No me digas que a quien le pusieron la tarjeta roja eres tu…- se sentía culpable, si de por si no le gustaba que su hermano usara esa estúpida tarjeta ahora estaría en serios problemas por haberse metido con su amiga- ese idiota- dijo con furia.

-No es nada…- dijo Jan Di para no meterse en más problemas.

-¿Pero qué dices? Ve cómo estas- la señalo- ¿tú sabías algo de esto?- se volteó a Ji Hoo, quién sólo pensaba en cómo le iría a su amigo.

-No, seguro se pusieron de acuerdo cuando te lleve a tu casa ayer.

Mi Kyung empezó a buscar algo en la bolsa que traía, después de unos segundos sacó su cartera y de ella varios billetes. Ji Hoo tan sólo sonrió en verdad admiraba la gentileza de su amiga.

-Ten- se los dio a Jan Di.

-Pero…

-Tómalos, no hay problema esto servirá para que compres otro uniforme.

-Lo llevaré a la tintorería, eso es mucho- dijo muy apenada.

- Jan Di, tómalos- la miró seria, así que Jan Di los tomó- todo es culpa de mi hermano, tu uniforme esta arruinado por su culpa y en parte mía… pero no te preocupes hablaré con él para que no te molesten más, ¿ok?- su amiga tan sólo asintió- nadie se mete con mis amigos.

Dicho eso se fue rápidamente del lugar, su hermano las pagaría, Ji Hoo comenzó a alejarse.

-Espera- lo detuvo Jan Di- esto es tuyo.

-Quédatelo- le miró con una sonrisa.

-Te lo devolveré cuando vuelvas aquí.

-Ya no volveré, ya no hay tranquilidad, haces mucho ruido- dijo y se fue.

Una vez sola sonrió al menos había alguien que se preocupaba por ella.


	4. Chapter 1 parte 3

**¡Al fin aquí esta la tercera parte! ¡Y el final del primer capitulo!**

**Espero que la historia les esté gustando, y espero que dejen reviews ya que eso me anima a seguir escribiendo.**

**Como ya sabes los personajes no son míos, tan sólo mi oc Mi Kyung.**

**Por cierto esta parte es más diferente a la novela así que espero que les guste.**

**Por favor comenten!**

* * *

"Boys Before Flowers" Una Historia Diferente: F5

**Capitulo 1** PARTE 3:

En ese mismo instante el resto de los F5 se encontraban en su sala especial, Joon Pyo miraba la grabación que aquel chico de segundo le había dado, se sentía bien al cumplir su venganza, Woo Bin y Yi Jeong miraban la grabación con una sonrisa.

-¿Ya terminaste con ella?- pregunto Yi Jeong divertido.

-¿Quién dice eso? No voy a dejar en paz a Jan Di hasta que venga a pedirme perdón- miro de nuevo el televisor- no debió haberse metido conmigo para empezar chicos.

Sus amigos rieron.

-Tienes toda la razón- dijo Woo Bin, Joon Pyo solo sonrió- creo que no durará ni una semana.

-¿Una semana? Ni tres días- comenzó Yi Jeong.

-¿Quieres que apostemos?- lo apuntó Woo Bin- si yo gano tú me das esa tetera de cerámica, seguro ganare.

-No te ha interesado mi trabajo y no es una tetera- se burló su amigo- es un jarrón.

-¿Qué puedo hacer? Mi novia es una admiradora- suspiro- del talentoso So Yi Jeong.

-Está bien- aceptó el mencionado- pero si yo ganó me darás el teléfono de tus amigas.

-Por supuesto- acepto rápidamente Woo Bin.

-Cállense los dos ya- se quejó Joon Pyo- ella aparecerá en cualquier momento, ahora…- miró hacia la entrada y apuntó a esta- 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 ¡taran! – chasqueó los dedos.

Sus amigos se burlaron de él.

-Ah~- se rió igualmente- se me olvidaba, tal vez debe asearse antes de venir a disculparse, ah debí pensarlo, hay va- se aclaró la garganta- 5, 4…- empezó a dudar- 3… 2… 1…

Yi Jeong se burló al ver que la chica no aparecía, Joon Pyo sacó su teléfono con enfado y comenzó a marcar, pero se detuvo al escuchar unos pasos que se acercaban rápidamente.

-Ah, ya ven le dije que vendría- miró a sus amigos.

Mi Kyung entró hecha una furia a la sala.

-Creo que alguien tiene problemas- le susurró Yi Jeong a Woo Bin.

-Ah sólo eres tú- dijo con enfado Joon Pyo- ¿no has visto a la tintorera?

Mi Kyung no dijo nada tan sólo se acerco a su hermano y le dio una cachetada, lo cual sorprendió a todos.

-¿¡Pero qué demonios te pasa!?- preguntó furioso Joon Pyo levantándose de su asiento al igual que Yi Jeong y Woo Bin.

-¿¡Qué es lo que te pasa a ti!? ¡Creí que habías dejado eso de la tarjeta roja! ¿¡Por qué le pusiste una a esa chica!?- gritó hecha una furia.

-Hey chicos cálmense- dijo Woo Bin.

-Esa chica me humilló el otro día, y todavía te preguntas el por qué de la tarjeta roja- ignoró a Woo Bin.

-¡Eso te lo merecías, no debiste comportarte como un cretino para empezar! ¿¡Y por qué demonios no nos dijeron que iban a poner otra tarjeta!?- miró a Yi Jeong y Woo Bin, quienes tan sólo desviaron la mirada- ¡Casi matan a un chico por hacer lo mismo!

-No seas escandalosa- se quejó Joon Pyo- ese chico quiso suicidarse.

-¿¡Y por qué quiso suicidarse!? Amm… déjame pensar, ¡Oh si! ¡Por nuestra culpa! ¡O más bien por la tuya, por ponerle esa tarjeta roja sólo por defenderse de ti! ¿¡Cuándo vas a dejar de humillar a los demás sólo por gusto!?

Todos estaban callados, nadie había visto a Mi Kyung tan molesta.

-Jan Di es la amiga de la que les conté- dijo un poco más tranquila.

-¿Por qué no nos la presentaste antes?- preguntó Yi Jeong, que se sentía un poco mal.

-No tenían mucho tiempo… así que más te vale que arregles esto- amenazó a su hermano- porque de ser lo contrario… te juro que no me controlare y te daré tu merecido- esto último lo dijo de una forma tan fría que a todos se les hizo la piel chinita.

Antes de irse tomó su cámara y les tomo una foto, ya que todos tenían los ojos tan abiertos que daban risa. Una vez que tomó la foto salió del lugar para ir en busca de Jan Di, cuando Mi Kyung se fue todos suspiraron su amiga de verdad los había asustado.

-Así que…- Woo Bin fue quien rompió el silencio tan tenso que se había formado-¿de verdad se estaba controlando?

-Si en verdad se estaba controlando, no quisiera verla realmente enojada- comentó Yi Jeong un poco asustado.

-Será mejor que no sigas molestando a esa chica Jan Di- habló por primera vez Ji Hoo quién sólo había estado observando.

-No dejare a esa chica en paz, no me importa en lo absoluto lo que mi hermana piense- dijo Joon Pyo enojado.

-En ese caso tendrás que hacerlo sólo- Yi Jeong se encogió de hombros.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó enojado el heredero de Shin-wa.

-No queremos que Mi Kyung nos dé una paliza, ya la conoces es capaz de eso y más- Woo Bin con una mueca.

-Que cobardes, no puedo creer que le tengan miedo a mi hermanita- se quejó Joon Pyo.

-Mira quién habla- se burló Ji Hoo.

-¡Yo no le tengo miedo!

-Si tú dices…- Yi Jeong sonrió.

* * *

…

..

.

Mi Kyung había preguntado a algunos alumnos por Geum Jan Di, le dijeron que la chica había ido a su salón de clases, así que fue rápidamente a donde se encontraba. Al llegar al salón vio a Jan Di sentada en su escritorio aún con el uniforme sucio, la chica sostenía un borreguito de peluche.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Mi Kyung desde la entrada.

Jan Di se asusto un poco, no había notado la presencia de su amiga.

-Lo siento, te asuste- Mi Kyung se acercó a su amiga con una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes- le sonrió.

-Creí que ya te habías ido, tienes que cambiarte- se sentó en el escritorio a su lado- esto es genial- dijo emocionada.

-¿Genial? ¿Qué es genial?- pregunto confundida.

-Estar en un salón de clases normal, con otros compañeros, supongo que es genial.

-¿No has estado en un salón de clases?

-No, mi madre dijo que era mejor estudiar aparte, que sería menos distracción además de que estaría con los chicos- explicó observando el salón de clases.

-Vaya…

-Hey Jan Di, será mejor que te cambies- miró a su amiga- para que vayas a comprar un nuevo uniforme.

-No será necesario, lo llevaré a la tintorería tan sólo serán 30, 000 wons así que…- sacó el dinero que anteriormente le había dado Mi Kyung.

-Ni se te ocurra- la miró seria- debería darte más, lo que te hicieron esos idiotas fue cruel y te hicieron sentir mal, no podre pagarte algo así.

-No tienes porque hacer esto- dijo apenada.

-Somos amigas, ¿no?- Jan Di asintió- así que no te sientas mal… ¡oh que lindo peluche!- apenas se daba cuenta del pequeño borreguito- déjame adivinar… te lo dio Min Ji, ¿verdad?

-Sí, fue ella- miró el pequeño peluche.

-Hey te acompañaré a la tintorería- se levantó del escritorio emocionada- y luego… ¿te parece si vamos a comer algo?

Jan Di sonrió y asintió.

-Pero antes ¿me haces un favor?- pidió Mi Kyung mirando suplicante a Jan Di.

-Claro, ¿qué favor?

-Tomate una foto conmigo- jaló a su amiga y la puso a su lado.

-No creo que…

-Sonríe- presiono el botón- listo, ahora sí, vamos- jaló a su amiga fuera del salón.

* * *

…

..

.

Jan Di fue directamente a una tintorería que estaba cerca de su casa, no quería que su padre se diera cuenta de que su uniforme estaba hecho un desastre, Mi Kyung le había dicho que en un rato la alcanzaba, pues tenía que avisar a sus amigos que iría a comer con ella.

-Mira nada más- el dueño de la tintorería veía el uniforme- serán 30, 000 para dejarlo como nuevo.

-Ah~ sé exactamente cuánto cuesta, no trates de engañarme- replicó Jan Di.

-Y te costará más ya que es para hoy, además está muy sucio- frunció el ceño y miró a Jan Di- eh, no te quejes te estoy cobrando muy barato.

-Hay no, recuerda que sé todos los trucos de este negocio.

El señor bajo la mirada.

-Mejor vete, puedes ir a la tintorería Jan Di que esta doblando la esquina.

-¿No podemos quedar en 25, 000 wons?- dijo casi rogándole al señor.

* * *

…

..

.

Mi Kyung le dijo a Jan Di que la alcanzaría después de avisar a su hermano y amigos que estaría con ella esa tarde, llegó a al salón de clases pero este estaba vacío así que fue directamente a la sala de los F5. Al llegar vio a sus amigos sentados en los sillones, Woo Bin y Yi Jeong hablaban mientras tomaban una taza de té, Ji Hoo tocaba la guitarra y su hermano tan sólo estaba metido en sus pensamientos.

-Hey little princess te desapareces- dijo Woo Bin al verla.

-Estaba algo ocupada, nada más quería avisarles que ya me voy- agarró su bolso que estaba en la pequeña mesita al lado de su hermano, pero antes de pudiera agarrarlo Joon Pyo la agarró de la muñeca- ¿ahora qué?

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- la sujeto fuerte ya que Mi Kyung trataba de soltarse del agarre- No puedes irte…

-¿Acaso eres mi papá? No necesito tu permiso para irme- trató de soltarse, pero era inútil.

-¿No crees que deberías decir a dónde vas?- se paró de su lugar aún sin soltar a su hermana.

-Hay suéltame- trató de soltarse, pero no podía siquiera dar un paso.

-Joon Pyo déjala, la vas a lastimar- mencionó Ji Hoo quien no quitaba la vista de ambos.

-Sí, creo que exageras un poco- apoyo Yi Jeong.

-No te soltaré hasta que me digas a dónde vas, no quiero que andes sola por ahí- dijo Joon Pyo mirando a su hermana.

-No soy una niña, puedo cuidarme sola…

-No estés tan segura o acaso has olvidado aquella vez que por un descuido unos borrachos casi abusan de ti- le recordó serio Woo Bin.

A todos se les vino el horrible recuerdo de aquella noche en la que casi abusan de la menor de los F5, a todos les había sacado un gran susto…

_**~Flash Back~**_

_Era sábado y ya pasaba más de la media noche, los F5 se divertían como cualquier otro fin de semana, Ji Hoo, Mi Kyung y Joon Pyo jugaban billar y tomaban algunas bebidas, Woo Bin y Yi Jeong como siempre impresionando a chicas._

_-Iré al baño- avisó Mi Kyung dejando de jugar._

_-No te tardes tanto enana, queremos seguir jugando- dijo Joon Pyo mirando a Mi Kyung._

_-Sigan jugando, también saldré a tomar un poco de aire- agarró su pequeño bolso._

_-No tardes a esta hora hay mucho borracho- le advirtió Joon Pyo._

_-Ten cuidado- le sonrió Ji Hoo. _

_-No te preocupes sé cuidarme sola- le sonrió igualmente._

_Con eso dicho salió de la sala, afuera como era de esperar había buen ambiente chicos y chicas bailando, algunos ya algo tomados, los guardaespaldas vigilaban atentamente. Mi Kyung fue directo al baño, hizo sus necesidades y se retoco el poco maquillaje que traía. _

_Antes de volver a las sala con sus amigos decidió ir afuera a tomar un poco de aire fresco._

_-¡Hey preciosa! Por qué no vienes a tomar un trago con nosotros- llamó un chico ya algo tomado._

_Mi Kyung tan sólo decidió ignorarlo y seguir su camino. Una vez afuera respiró profundamente, había dos guardaespaldas que al verla hicieron una leve inclinación._

_-Hey preciosa- de nuevo el chico de antes salía del bar- no se te ocurra negarte esta vez, acompáñame adentro a tomar unos tragos- se acercó mucho a Mi Kyung agarrando su mano._

_Por suerte no estaba sola y los guardaespaldas estaban ahí, y al ver cómo estaba el chico se interpusieron rápidamente entre él y Mi Kyung._

_-Hey tranquilos amigos- retrocedió el chico- tan sólo quiero pasar un buen rato con esta belleza._

_-Señorita, ¿quiere que hagamos algo al respecto?-preguntó uno de los guardaespaldas agarrando al chico._

_-No, yo regresaré con los chicos, no quiero dar problemas- contestó rápidamente._

_-¿Está segura?- preguntó inseguro el otro guardaespaldas- no queremos que le pase nada._

_-No se preocupe, iré directamente con mis amigos, se lo aseguro- dijo sonriendo._

_Los guardaespaldas se miraron entre sí no muy seguros, pues Woo Bin siempre les había pedido o más bien amenazado de que mantuvieran bien vigilada a Mi Kyung y la cuidaran por si que alguien quería pasarse de listo con ella, o de lo contrario se las vería con él y con la familia Song._

_-Gracias por preocuparse, tengo que volver o si no se preocuparan- Mi Kyung hizo una inclinación y entró nuevamente, pues ya había tardado más de lo que esperaba._

_-Ya suéltenme- trató de zafarse el chico ebrio_

_La sala de los F5 es exclusivamente para ellos por lo que era VIP, así que estaba algo retirada, Mi Kyung no se dio cuenta de que el chico ebrio de antes y sus amigos la seguían, tratando de disimular pues algunos guardaespaldas estaban vigilando a la chica._

_La sala VIP estaba al final de un pequeño, pero angosto pasillo algo retirado de lo demás, la música aún se oían fuerte por lo que Mi Kyung no se dio cuenta de que los chicos la seguían, fue hasta que el chico de antes la jalo de brazo a mitad del pasillo, causando que diera un gran grito._

_-Shh – le tapó la boca, y la acorraló contra la pared, sus amigos sólo miraban divertido- llámame Goong Yoo, estoy algo cansado de que me hayas estado rechazando toda la noche, ¿Qué te parece si nos divertimos un poco?_

_**~NARRA MI KYUNG~**_

_Estaba asustada, este chico me había estado acosando toda la noche y ahora tan sólo esperaba que no me hiciera daño. La puerta de la sala no estaba lejos de donde ellos se encontraban, tan sólo era cuestión de zafarme de su agarre y correr... _

_-Hey preciosa que te parece si vamos a un lugar más privado- en ese momento puso sus manos a cada lado de mi cabeza._

_Aproveché para empujarlo haciendo que el idiota cayera al suelo, entonces corrí a la sala, estaba a punto de abrirla cuando alguno de ellos me agarro por la cintura._

_-¡AHH~!- grité lo más fuerte que pude, pero seguido me tapo la boca._

_-Maldita, no te escaparás, llevo un buen rato detrás de ti y no te dejare escapar tan fácilmente- susurró Goong Yoon cerca de mi oído._

_-Hey esta sala está vacía, entremos si no quieres que alguien nos encuentre- dijo uno de los chicos que lo acompañaba._

_-Buena idea…- seguido empezó a arrastrarme contra mi voluntad a una de las salas VIP que estaba cerca._

_Estaba paralizada, jamás había sentido tanto miedo y temor en toda mi vida, debí decirle a alguno de mis tontos "hermanos" que me acompañaran…_

_Goong Yoon me soltó bruscamente haciéndome caer, las lagrimas se acumulaban rápidamente no sabía qué hacer, ellos eran 4…_

_-Dejen me ir, yo…- las lagrimas empezaban a escapar descontroladamente de mis ojos- yo… les pagaré… lo prometo… si... me dejan… ir, les pagaré- mi voz salía entrecortada._

_-No creo que el dinero nos dé el mismo placer que estamos a punto de disfrutar, ¿o sí?-Goong Yoon les hizo una señal con la cabeza a sus amigos, y estos me sujetaron las manos._

_Goong Yoon se me acerco y empezó a besar mi cuello y alzarme el vestido que traía, su aliento apestaba a alcohol y cigarrillo era realmente asqueroso, no podía moverme sus amigos me sujetaban con tanta fuerza que me lastimaban._

_-No por favor…- decían entre sollozos- por favor…_

_Era asqueroso que me tocara… No podía dejar de llorar y temblar, tenía miedo ahora mismo quisiera que mi hermano estuviera aquí, protegiéndome como siempre lo ha hecho de cualquiera que quiera tocarme._

_-Lo disfrutarás, te lo prometo- empezó a desabrochar su pantalón._

_Tan sólo cerré los ojos, sentí que tocaba mis piernas, pero en eso se oyó abrirse la puerta fuertemente, abrí los ojos pero veía algo borroso gracias a las lágrimas acumuladas en mis ojos, pero pude reconocer a mis amigos y mi hermano fue entonces cuando sentí un gran alivio, Goong Yoon fue quitado de encima mío debido a que Woo Bin le dio una fuerte patada en el rostro, los amigos de Goong Yoon me soltaron rápidamente para enfrentarse a Yi Jeong, Ji Hoo y mi hermano, me senté con la mirada perdida mientras escuchaba los quejidos y golpes._

_-Por… por favor- oí decir a Goong Yoon, lo miré estaba muy golpeado y lleno de sangre- de- déjenos… ir…_

_-No será tan sencillo, ¿crees que con tan sólo pedirlo te dejaré ir? - dijo Woo Bin entre dientes- Esta golpiza es por siquiera acercártele a mi "hermanita", así que ¿qué crees que deba hacer por aprovecharte de ella?_

_-Por favor… perdón…_

_-¿Estás bien?- Ji Hoo se me acercó y puso su chaqueta sobre mis hombros, mi cuerpo no dejaba de temblar debido al susto y más lágrimas se acumulaban, por lo que abrazo._

_-Yo digo que le rompas ambos brazos- dijo Yi Jeong serio- así nos aseguraremos que no vuelva a aprovecharse de alguien más…_

_-¿Tú qué dices Joon Pyo?- Woo Bin miró a mi hermano._

_Él tan sólo se acercó a Goong Yoon y comenzó a golpearlo aún más._

_-Me parece bien que le rompas ambos brazos- dijo cuando acabo de desquitar su enojo, pues se le veía muy furioso._

_-No… por favor…- decía el chico este._

_Yo seguía en silencio, nunca había visto a mis "hermanos" así de enojados y agresivos, pero supongo que Goong Yoon se lo merecía, él no quería dejarme ir así que sufrió las consecuencias, segundos después oí el crujido de el brazo del chico romperse seguido de un fuerte grito de dolor, Woo Bin tenía una fuerza extraordinaria, realmente lo admiraba._

_Los guardaespaldas se habían llevado a los amigos de Goong Yoon, al igual que al mencionado con ambos brazos rotos llorando del dolor. Yo tan sólo miraba la entrada de donde estábamos, el silencio se apoderó de la sala, se podía oír las agitadas respiraciones de los chicos, yo y Ji Hoo seguíamos en el suelo, luego él me ayudo a levantarme una vez que deje de temblar, seguido Joon Pyo se acercó a mí y me abrazó fuertemente, me aferre a él y escondí mi rostro en su pecho, al fin me sentía segura fue entonces cuando comencé a llorar de nuevo descontroladamente como una niña pequeña._

_-Nos diste un buen susto, no vuelvas a alejarte enana- me susurró al oído._

_-Lo siento…- me aleje un poco de Joon Pyo para mirarlo._

_-No fue tu culpa- dijo Woo Bin aún serio- lo bueno fue que esos idiotas no volverán y aparte de todo tuvieron su merecido._

_-La próxima vez que vayas a algún lado dile a alguno de nosotros para acompañarte- mencionó Ji Hoo, yo tan sólo asentí._

_Ji Hoo me sonrió y se acercó a mí para después abrazarme, a lo cual le respondí el abrazo igualmente, Woo Bin y Yi Jeong también se acercaron y me abrazaron. Me alegra tenerlos de amigos, me siento protegida cuando estoy con ellos…_

_**~Fin del Flashback~**_

-No saldrás- Joon Pyo dijo rompiendo el silencio que se había formado.

-Tan sólo saldré con una amiga, tampoco es que vaya a algún bar o un callejón oscuro, aparte es de día todavía no hay peligro alguno- replico Mi Kyung.

-Ya dije que…

-Hey Joon Pyo, déjala ir- lo interrumpió Woo Bin- no está mal que salga con su amiga, ¿o sí?- miró a Yi Jeong y Ji Hoo.

-Por mí no hay problema- le sonrió Ji Hoo.

-Mmm opino lo mismo- contesto no muy seguro Yi Jeong.

-Me di cuenta…- los chicos la voltearon a ver- ustedes no son mis padres, por lo tanto no tengo por qué pedirles permiso- sonrió- entonces nos vemos mañana.

-No te atrevas a…- Joon Pyo fue de nuevo interrumpido.

-Hey no, tendrás que acompañarnos a cenar a aquel restaurante italiano (no sé cuál es el nombre del restaurante)- dijo Yi Jeong antes de que Mi Kyung saliera de la sala.

-¿No es difícil tener una reservación en ese lugar?-preguntó sorprendida la chica de los F5.

-Pues para Yi Jeong no, hoy tenemos una reservación a las 7:00 p.m. no llegues tarde- Woo Bin de le sonrió.

-Ok, no vemos a las siete- dicho eso se fue.

-¿Qué acaso no les preocupa que ande sola?-miró a sus amigos frunciendo el ceño.

-No creíste que la dejaría ir sola de nuevo, ¿o sí?-Woo Bin sonrió- desde aquella noche en el bar he tenido un par de guardaespaldas que la vigilan cuando no está con nosotros.

Joo Pyo le sonrió y le dio un gran abrazo a su amigo.

-Gracias, no podré dejarla sola después de lo que paso aquella noche…

-Creo que todos nosotros la tendremos bien vigilada- mencionó Ji Hoo tocando algunas cuerdas de su guitarra.

-Sí, después de todo es como una hermana para nosotros, así que no te preocupes nadie volverá a hacerle daño- dijo Yi Jeong antes de tomar un sorbo a su té.

* * *

…

..

.

Mi Kyung a pesar de los tacones que traía corría rápidamente por las calles para alcanzar a su amiga Jan Di en la tintorería donde llevó el uniforme. Y llegó justo cuando la mencionada salía con una sonrisa en su rostro del local.

-¿Lista?- preguntó Mi Kyung algo agitada por la corrida.

-Sí, ¿A dónde planeas ir a comer?

-Mmm… ¿has probado el ramen?- sonrió emocionada.

-¿Ramen?- hizo una mueca.

-Es un platillo japonés- la tomó del brazo- seguro te encantara.

Jaló a Jan Di al otro lado de la calle donde las esperaba el señor Jung (el chofer) al lado de un auto negro.

~Narra Mi Kyung~ (a partir de ahora trataré de escribir desde el punto de vista de mi OC)

Estaba emocionada era la primera salida con una amiga que tenía, encendí mi cámara y le quite el flash, la luz estaba perfecta así que no era necesario. Me saqué un par de fotos y a Jan Di también, la cual se incomodaba y hacía unas caras muy graciosas.

-Hey ¿no te gusta tomarte fotos conmigo?- pregunté algo desanimada.

-No es eso,- negó rápidamente con la cabeza- yo no suelo tomarme tantas fotos.

-No te preocupes, seguro te acostumbrarás con el tiempo- tomé otra foto- los chicos también se molestaban.

-¿Enserio?- preguntó más interesada.

-Sí- asentí- en especial mi hermano- me reí al recordar cómo se molestaba, miré a Jan Di y vi su cara de molestia- perdón, sé que mi hermano no te cae bien… pero en verdad espero que eso no afecte nuestra amistad, porque eres la primera amiga te tengo, mi mejor amiga espero.

-No te preocupes, no importa lo que tu hermano haga, has hecho mucho por mí y de verdad espero que seamos buenas amigas- me sonrió.

-¡Hay gracias!- la abrace fuertemente.

-Ya llegamos señorita- miré hacia fuera y abrí la puerta raídamente- ¡vamos!

Jan Di bajó y miró el lugar.

-No había visto este lugar antes…

-A de ser porque está lejos de donde sueles ir -le sonreí- este restaurante como habrás visto es de comida japonesa, y su especialidad es el ramen, vamos sígueme.

Entramos al pequeño restaurante (me imagino el restaurante de fideos fríos de Oh Ha Ni de Playful Kiss sólo que imaginen que sirven comida japonesa y ya)

-Bienveni… ¡Mi Kyung! ¡Qué gusto verte querida!- saludó el señor Oh Suh Bang, dueño del restaurante.

-¡Suh Bang! -hice una inclinación- ¿Como está?

-Bien, veo que tienes una nueva amiga- miró a Jan Di.

-Sí- tome a Jan Di del brazo y la jale hasta la barra para después sentarnos- ella es mi primera mejor amiga Geum Jan Di.

-Mucho gusto- saludo mi amiga haciendo una inclinación.

-El gusto es mío, me alegra que al fin tengas una amiga.

-Yo igual- sonreí.

-¿Vas a querer lo de siempre?- yo asentí- ¿y tú Jan Di? ¿Qué quieres comer?

-Mnnn… -miró el menú y luego me miró a mí.

-¿Te gustaría probar el ramen? Es delicioso- la miré.

-Sí, me gustaría.

-Bien, entonces dos platos de ramen- el señor Suh Bang se retiró a la cocina.

-Te gustará el ramen es delicioso, hey tomémonos una foto- prendí mi cámara y me puse al lado de Jan Di, esta vez ella sonrió y apreté el pequeño botón.

-Sabes… pensé que ustedes sólo comían en restaurantes lujosos y muy caros- Jan Di dijo pensativa.

-Mi hermano y mis amigos, sí- coloque mi cámara en la barra- sólo comen en lugares lujosos y muy caros, bueno Ji Hoo no es muy delicado, pero los otros tres sí.

-¿Y no te gusta comer en restaurantes así?

-Sí, no lo voy a negar me gusta comer en lugares así, ¿a quién no?- ella tan sólo me sonrió- es muy delicioso, pero me gusta ir a todo tipo de restaurantes ya que cada uno tiene su única forma de cocinar y me encanta probar distintos sabores.

-Veo que te gusta mucho la comida- rió un poco.

-Por cierto, ¿Ji Hoo no vino contigo?- salió el señor Suh Bang con dos deliciosos platos de ramen- Siempre están juntos.

-Amm no, esta vez se quedó con mi hermano- agarré los palillos- así que quise traer a mi amiga a probar el delicioso ramen.

-Ya veo- puso los platos frente a nosotras- que lo disfruten.

-Gracias- dijimos muy emocionadas al unísono.

Ambas comimos y hablamos tranquilamente, fue muy divertido estar con Jan Di, debo decir que le gustó el ramen tanto como a mí, tomé algunas fotos mientras estábamos en el restaurante.

-Bien yo invito- dije sacando el dinero de mi bolsa.

-¿Qué? No tienes que hacerlo- me miró apenada.

-Hey yo te dije que vinieras conmigo, así que yo pago no te preocupes por eso- le si el dinero al señor Suh Bang- gracias por la comida.

-Gracias a ustedes, espero que les haya gustado.

-Estuvo delicioso- Jan Di alzó ambos pulgares.

-Me alegra que te gustara, vuelvan pronto.

-Con gusto- me despedí con la mano- nos vemos.

Subimos al auto.

-¿A dónde quieres ir?- pregunté poniéndome el cinturón.

-Mmm… de hecho tengo que llegar a mi casa para cambiarme e ir a trabajar- hizo una mueca.

-Bien, entonces… señor Jung ¿puede llevarnos a la casa de Jan Di?

-Con gusto señorita- puso en marcha el auto.

-No es necesario, yo puedo caminar no quiero que desperdicies tu tiempo.

-No lo desperdicio, paso tiempo con mi amiga, por cierto ¿dónde trabajas?- pregunte con curiosidad.

-Mmm en un restaurante de avena, esta por el centro.

-Vaya… me gustaría ir a comer un día ahí.

-Puedes ir cuando quieras, mi jefe hace los mejores platillos.

-Pues si tu lo dices debe ser cierto, bien es aquí- me bajé del auto.

-Gracias por traerme, ¿quieres pasar?

-¿Enserio?- ella asintió- ¿no te molesta?

-No- rió y me agarró del brazo- ven- me jalo hacia dentro.

Su casa estaba justo arriba de la lavandería, abrió la puerta y se quitó los zapatos.

-Espera aquí- se puso unas lindas pantuflas y se adentró.

La esperé un par de minutos y llegó con otro par de pantuflas.

-Aquí tienes.

-Gracias.

Me quite los tacones y me puse las lindas pantuflas que Jan Di me dio, su casa era chica, pero acogedora parecía que era la hora de comida ya que había un delicioso olor, al adentrarme más vi a una señora en la cocina obviamente debía ser su madre, su padre estaba junto… a su hermanito en la pequeña sala.

-Ya llegué- llamó la atención de su familia.

-Llegas a tiempo Jan Di- su hermanito dijo y volteó a vernos- ¿es una amiga tuya?

Sus padres voltearon a verme, su madre se acercó a nosotras.

-¡Vaya pero que niña tan linda!- su mamá hizo una inclinación- mucho gusto me llamo Na Gong Joo, la madre de Jan Di y él es mi esposo Geum Il Bong.

-Mucho gusto- hice una inclinación- yo soy…

-¡Goo Mi Kyung! ¿No es cierto?- el hermanito de Jan Di.

-Sí, así es- le sonreí- ¿Cómo…?

-Así que ¿eres Goo Mi Kyung, del grupo Shin-wa?- preguntaron los padres de Jan Di boquiabiertos.

-Sí, es un placer.

-El placer es nuestro, hija ¿por qué no nos dijiste que esta hermosa jovencita, del grupo Shin-wa es tu amiga?- preguntó su madre con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Te puedo llamar noona?- preguntó su hermanito.

-Kang San, no seas maleducado- le dio un zape en la cabeza.

-No hay ningún problema, ¿Kang San?- no estaba segura de su nombre, él sólo asintió.

-Gracias- dijo emocionado.

-¿Quieres comer Mi Kyung?- me ofreció la madre de Jan Di.

-No, gracias acabo de comer hace rato.

-Mamá no la agobies- se quejó Jan Di- iré a cambiarme, compórtense- les dijo a sus papás.

Jan Di fue directo a su habitación, supongo, los padres de Jan Di son simpáticos al igual que su lindo hermanito Kang San, al parecer estaban maravillados con tenerme en su casa, tal vez porque les agradaba o porque mi familia era dueña del grupo Shin-wa, esperaba que la primera ya que a mí me agradaron.

-¿Cómo fue que conociste a Jan Di?- preguntó Kang San.

-Mmm… fue creo yo en su primer día clases, me agradó al instante debo decir- sonreí- oí que ella salvo a un estudiante de que se suicidara, ella es una chica diferente a las presumidas sin cerebro de la escuela- hice una mueca.

-Ya veo, me alegra que Jan Di tenga una amiga en la escuela- dijo su padre.

-Sí, yo también, es mi primera amiga.

-¿Enserio?- preguntó su madre sin creerlo.

-Sí, yo siempre me he juntado con mi hermano y otros tres amigos…

-¡Ya estoy lista!- dijo Jan Di con ya sin el uniforme- vamos o se nos hará tarde.

Rápidamente me tomó del brazo y me jalo hacia la entrada.

-¡Nos vemos luego, fue un placer conocerlos!- me despedí mientras era jalada por Jan Di.

-¡Espero que vuelvas pronto!- su madre sonrió- cualquier amiga de Jan Di es como una hija más.

-Sí, puedes venir cuando quieras- esta vez dijo su papá.

-Muchas gracias, nos vemos, adiós Kang San- seguido me puse los tacones rápidamente.

Abajo el señor Jung al vernos nos abrió la puerta de coche, hice una inclinación y me subí seguida de Jan Di. Mi amiga le dio la dirección del restaurante donde ella trabajaba así que el señor Jung nos llevó, sinceramente no había escuchado de este restaurante de avena, seguramente cuando pasábamos por aquí o estaba viendo mi celular o Ji Hoo estaba conmigo.

Bajé del auto después de Jan Di bajo.

-Muchas gracias, de nuevo- hizo una inclinación.

-No tienes por qué agradecer, unnie ¿no te molesta que te llame así?

-No, claro que no- negó rápidamente, luego me miró con una sonrisa- ven, quiero presentarte a alguien.

Yo asentí y la seguí dentro del pequeño restaurante, dentro había una chica de cabello largo y muy bonita, al ver a Jan Di le sonrió.

-Jan Di, llegas tarde- la abrazó.

-Lo siento, me invitaron a comer- luego me miro al igual que la chica- Ga Eul ella es Mi Kyung mi nueva amiga, Mi Kyung ella es Ga Eul mi mejor amiga desde la infancia.

-Hola, ¿así que tu eres Goo Mi Kyung?- saludó Ga Eul a lo que yo asentí- mucho gusto.

-¿Así que su mejor amiga?- pregunté emocionada, ella asintió- entonces seamos amigas también, ¿sí?

-Claro- contestó algo tímida.

-¿Qué tal una foto?- encendí mi cámara y me acerque a ambas chicas, tomé la foto había salido bien, Jan Di sonrió al igual que Ga Eul- veo que te gusta tomarte fotos, ¿cierto?

-Sí, un poco.

-Entonces seremos buenas amigas- miré mi reloj, ya eran las 6:30 p.m.- ¡Oh Dios!

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Jan Di preocupada.

-El tiempo pasa rápido cuando te diviertes, olvide que quedé con mis amigos ir a cenar, ya casi es hora-Miré mi reloj, todavía tenía que arreglarme- Tengo que irme, ¿Qué tal si otro día salimos las tres?- caminé a la entrada.

-Me gustaría mucho- dijo Jan Di- gracias por lo de hoy, de verdad te lo agradezco.

-No te preocupes, por cierto ya hable con mi hermano y si te vuelve a hacer algo no dude en decirme, yo lo pondré en su lugar- le sonreí mientras subía al auto.

-Claro nos vemos mañana.

-Nos vemos, adiós Ga Eul.

Ambas se despidieron agitando sus manos, suspiré algo cansada, quería seguir con Jan Di y Ga Eul un rato más, pero no podía quedar mal con Yi Jeong y los otros, aparte de todo estaría Ji Hoo así que tenía que arreglarme bien.

Después de 20 minutos llegamos a la casa, salí corriendo del auto.

-¡Gracias señor Jung!

En el camino me tope con el señor Lee (mayordomo) el cual hizo una inclinación al verme.

-Señor Lee, ¿mi hermano está aquí?

-No señorita, hace rato que se fue con el joven Ji Hoo.

-Gracias, dígale al señor Jung que espere afuera con el auto, tengo que arreglarme para salir de nuevo, por favor- hice una inclinación antes de salir corriendo.

Llegué a mi habitación y me quite rápidamente los tacones lanzándolos donde cayeran, me quite la blusa y la falda que traía al igual aventándolos donde fuera quedando en ropa interior, corrí a mi gran armario y me acerque donde guardo lo vestidos de noche, me quedé viéndolos y al final me decidí por uno que Woo Bin me había regalado, era un vestido corto por encima de mis rodillas, en la cintura tenía un listón de tela que contrasta con el diseño, además de tener encaje y un fondo de color azul.

Me lo puse y me asome al espejo que estaba cerca, sonreí debía admitir que Woo Bin tenía buen gusto, me puse unos tacones negros, deje mi cabello suelto y poco maquillaje, agarré mi bolso. Miré el reloj 7:10 p.m. "demonios, ¿por qué el tiempo pasa tan rápido?"

Salí corriendo de la habitación, me despedí del señor Lee y subí al auto.

-¿Cuánto tardaremos en llegar al restaurante?- pregunté algo ansiosa.

-Unos 30 minutos.

-Vaya, después de todo llegaré tarde- hice una mueca- en fin, al menos lo intente- me encogí de hombros.

Abrí la ventana y tan sólo disfrute del recorrido, todo estaba tranquilo hasta que mi celular sonó- rodé los ojos, seguramente era mi hermano, saque el celular de mi bolsa y sí, era mi hermano, no contesté llegaría pronto de todas formas, no quería escuchar sus gritos.

7:44 p.m. al fin estábamos frente al restaurante, tan sólo esperaba que Yi Jeong no se molestara, al fin y al cabo él fue quien nos invitó.

-Gracias señor Jung.

Entré rápidamente al restaurante di el nombre de mi amigo e inmediatamente me dejaron pasar, corrí hacia donde se suponía que estaba la mesa, los cuatro voltearon a verme.

-Lo siento.

-Tarde como siempre- se quejó Joon Pyo.

-Vaya hasta que te veo con el vestido que te regale- Woo Bin me sonrió.

-Es hermoso gracias, Woo- le di un beso en la mejilla a Woo Bin, antes de sentarme junto a Ji Hoo.

-Ten queda muy bien el vestido- Yi Jeong dijo mirándome- vaya Woo Bin si que tienes buen gusto.

-Lo sé- dijo con una gran sonrisa, yo sólo rodé los ojos.

-Te ves hermosa- me susurró Ji Hoo.

-Gracias- no pude evitar sonreír, y sentía que mis mejillas se ponían coloradas- y ¿ya ordenaron?

-Sí, pedimos lo mismo, así que no te vayas a quejar enana- Joon Pyo frunció el ceño- Por cierto ¿por qué llegaste tarde?

-Andaba con Jan Di, tan sólo se me fue la noción del tiempo.

-Eso espero.

Justo en ese momento, algunos camareros empezaron a traer varios platillos, detrás de ellos venía la chef que era una mujer muy bella, ahora entendía por qué Yi Jeong había conseguido la reservación tan fácilmente. Todos miramos asombrados los exquisitos platillos que ponían frente a nosotros.

-Bon Appétit- dijo la chef cortésmente, seguido se acercó a Yi Jeong y le dio un beso en la mejilla, yo tan sólo rodé los ojos.

-¡Wow! – Woo Bin aplaudió- ¿Whatsapp man? Aquí solo aceptan una reservación por semana, ¡no puede ser! Yo llevo un mes en la lista de espera- miró a Yi Jeong y luego lo señalo- ¿cómo lo lograste?

-Pues verán…

~Flash Back~

_Yi Jeong vio a la bella chef un día en una tienda de vajillas, buscando unos platos adecuados para su restaurante, Yi Jeong agarró un bello plato y se acercó a la chef._

_-Este es de mejor calidad- se lo mostró._

_-Tienes razón, es una belleza- la chica miró coqueta a nuestro F4._

_-Suficiente para hacer tu cocina más fina- la miró._

_-¿Y quién te comentó que soy chef?- miró curiosa a Yi Jeong._

_Yi Jeong simplemente tomó la mano de la chica y le sonrió._

_-Tus deliciosas manos- seguido besó la mano de la joven mientras le dedicaba esa bella sonrisa única del guapo Yi Jeong._

~Fin del Flash Back~

**Narra escritora** xD

Los chicos aplaudieron mientras reían ante el logro de su amigo, Mi Kyung tan sólo rodó los ojos.

-¡Yeah, yeah!-aplaudió feliz Woo Bin.

-¿Supiste que era chef sólo por sus manos?- preguntó un sonriente Joon Pyo.

-Te das cuenta si conoces a los chefs de tres estrellas- sonrió orgulloso.

-¿Eso quiere decir que no tienes nada serio con ella?- preguntó seria Mi Kyung mirando a su amigo, quién borró su sonrisa- no deberían jugar así con los sentimientos de las chicas.

-Ah ya va a empezar- suspiró Joon Pyo, Mi Kyung lo miró seria.

-Creo que ustedes dos nunca aprenderá, suspiró Mi Kyung.

-No te enojes- Ji Hoo tomó su mano- hay que disfrutar la cena.

Mi Kyung no pudo evitar sonreír, Yi Jeong y Woo Bin suspiraron aliviados pues creían que Mi Kyung les iba a dar una buena regañada. Todos iban a empezar a comer, pero el celular de Joon Pyo comenzó a sonar.

-Sigan comiendo- sonrió antes de levantarse, todos lo miraron raro pero siguieron con lo que seguían.

Mi Kyung sacó su cámara y tomó más fotos.

-Hay que tomarnos una foto juntos, ¿sí?- los miró con un puchero en su cara.

-Tú ganas, pero sólo porque pones esa cara manipuladora- sonrió Yi Jeong pellizcándole una mejilla a Mi Kyung.

-¿Cuál cara manipuladora?- preguntó confusa.

-Ese puchero que haces con tus labios- Ji Hoo imitó a Mi Kyung haciendo el mismo puchero.

-Ya basta- rió Mi Kyung- vamos acérquense para la foto.

Ji Hoo y Woo Bin se acercaron a su amiga mientras Yi Jeong se colocaba detrás de sus amigos.

-¿Qué hacen?- Joon Pyo llegó.

-Hey Joon Pyo, ven- Yi Jeong se acerco al mencionado y lo jalo donde estaba antes.

-Sonrían- Mi Kyung presiono el botón de la cámara y rápidamente vio la foto- Joon Pyo, en verdad… ¿por qué siempre tienes que arruinar todas la fotos?- todos a excepción de Joon Pyo rieron.

-Será mejor que comiencen a comer- dijo Joon Pyo malhumorado.

La noche fue divertida, los F5 bromeaban sobre cualquier cosa, Mi Kyung como siempre sacaba fotos a cada momento. Terminada la cena Yi Jeong se despidió de la bella chef.

-Deberían conseguirse chicas lindas y de su edad- comentó Mi Kyung mirando a Woo Bin y Yi Jeong- no interesadas tan sólo por su dinero.

-Y tú deberías dejar de meterte en la vida de los demás-Joon Pyo sonrió poniendo su brazo alrededor de los hombros de su hermana y la atrajo hacia sí.

-Hay muchas chicas buenas, ¿por qué sólo desperdiciar el tiempo en una?- preguntó Yi Jeong divertido.

-Saben que existe algo llamado karma, ¿no?- Mi Kyung los miró con el ceño fruncido- algún día tendrán su merecido.

-Vamos pequeña no te enojes- Woo Bin le guiño el ojo.

-Todos ustedes están locos, será mejor que nos vayamos- miró a su hermano- nos vemos mañana- caminó hacia el auto.

-Sí que tiene su carácter- Yi Jeong la miro alejarse.

-Pero eso no le quita lo adorable- mencionó Ji Hoo con su hermosa sonrisa.

-Eso no lo discutiré- Woo Bin rió.

-Ya basta ¿quieren?- Joon Pyo se quejó mirando a sus amigos- dejen a mi hermana en paz.

Todos rieron antes los celos de Joon Pyo, que eran totalmente ridículos ya que el resto de sus amigos sólo veían a Mi Kyung como su hermana menor.

-No entiendo por qué te pones así, al igual que tú vemos a la pequeña Mi Kyung como una hermana menor- habló Ji Hoo caminando hacia su moto.

-Ji Hoo tiene razón, no te preocupes- Woo Bin le puso su mano en el hombro de Joon Pyo para seguido caminar a su auto.

-Nos vemos mañana amigo- se despidió Yi Jeong caminando a su auto.

-Tontos- suspiró Joon Pyo, acercándose al auto negro donde se encontraba su hermana- hey enana traje mi auto así que nos vemos en la casa.

-Ok-le sonrió- nos vemos halla.

-Señor Jung le encargo que lleve a mi hermana a casa- miro al chofer.

-Por supuesto señor- hizo una inclinación y se subió al auto

* * *

…

..

.

Mientras en otra parte de Seúl, Jan Di ya había llegado a su casa después de trabajar duro y con un gran apetito, la chica estaba sentada en la pequeña mesa de la cocina, comiendo arroz y pollo, su madre se acercó a la cocina y al verla atragantándose de arroz xD comenzó a darle pequeño golpes en la espalda.

-¡¿Qué haces?!- le dio otro golpe en la espalda a su hija.

-¡Ya mamá!- se quejo con la boca abierta.

-¿Estás loca? Todas las niñas que conozco están a dieta- trató de arrebatarle el plato la pequeña olla de arroz que Jan Di tenía- No puedes comer como una salvaje.

-¿Por qué debería estar a dieta?- miró a su madre con el ceño fruncido- yo tengo mucha hambre.

-Hija, tienes que cuidar tu figura y un poco de dieta no te haría daño-le arrebató el plato de pollo- ¿Qué no viste cómo está tu amiga Mi Kyung? Tiene buena figura y seguro tiene muchos chicos adinerados detrás de ella, si estás delgada tu también harás que los chicos adinerados se fijen en ti. O a ver dime ¿tenemos renombre o dinero? Trae acá- de nuevo trato de arrebatarle el arroz, pero fue inútil.

-¡Déjame en paz! Mi supervivencia es más importante que una dieta- dijo con la boca llena.

-Hija, las nadadoras deben ser delgadas para convertirse en unas estrellas ¿cómo es posible que una jovencita como tú no se preocupe por su figura? ¡Dame eso!

Jan Di trató de que no le arrebataran la olla con el arroz, así que empezó a correr por toda la sala para que su madre no la alcanzara, finalmente llegó a su habitación y se encerró allí a seguir comiendo.

* * *

…

..

.

A la mañana siguiente Jan Di desde que llegó a la escuela fue directamente a la piscina, una vez se puso su traje de baño se asomó al espejo.

-¿Qué estoy gorda?- comenzó a verse de perfil haciendo muecas-un piquito- miró el suelo, no olvidaba las palabras que su madre le había dicho la noche anterior-tengo panza y se nota- hizo una mueca- Pero es porque abandone la natación si hubiera entrado antes a esta escuela ya hubiera calificado para los olímpicos, seguro.

Se puso el gorrito de natación y salió de los vestidores a la piscina, pero se detuvo al ver que la piscina tenía mucha basura flotando.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Quién hizo esto?- miró la piscina enojada- ¡Goo Joon Pyo!

* * *

…

..

.

**~Narra Mi Kyung~**

Esta mañana me levanté temprano para prepararle unos hotcakes para Ji Hoo, le debía unos así que hoy era la oportunidad de para llevárselos temprano.

Después de terminarlos le pedí al señor Jung que me llevara a la escuela, una vez dentro del auto mire mi reloj, 9:30 a.m. seguramente mi lindo Ji Hoo ya estaría en la escuela, sonreí al pensar en él, en su bella sonrisa. Mi corazón se aceleraba cada vez que pensaba en él, estúpido, ¿no? Ji Hoo tan sólo podía pensar en Min Seo Hyun una amiga de la infancia, ahora ella era modelo y creo que es bastante obvio que no soy nadie comparado con ella, pero a pesar de todo yo siempre estaría al lado de mi querido Ji Hoo.

-Llegamos señorita Mi Kyung- el señor Jung interrumpió mis pensamientos abriendo la puerta.

-Muchas gracias- agarré mi bolsa y el desayuno de Ji Hoo antes de bajar- nos vemos luego.

-Que le vaya bien- hizo una inclinación.

-Gracias.

Luego salí corriendo como todas las mañana, por suerte hoy no traía tacones, sino una botas, ignoré a los alumnos como siempre y corrí donde siempre estaba Ji Hoo tocando el violín. Al acercarme comencé a oír aquella melodía tan distintiva que Ji Hoo tocaba, sonreí al verlo tan concentrado tocando, tenía los ojos cerrados pero supongo que sintió mi presencia porque seguido abrió los ojos, pero siguió tocando yo sólo le sonreí y él igual me sonrió.

Mientras me senté en la banca que había cerca, hoy era un día maravilloso y fresco. Mire a Ji Hoo quien había cerrado de nuevo los ojos y se concentraba de nuevo en la melodía mientras una bella sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Cerré los ojos disfrutando de la brisa fresca que hacía, hasta que la melodía concluyó.

-¿Qué te pareció?- preguntó Ji Hoo mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

-Mnnn… el final no me gusto- lo mire seria- es broma- reí al ver su expresión.

-Mira que chistosita- me dio un empujoncito.

-Quedó fabulosa, me gusto.

-Me alegra que así sea- me miró.

-Te traje hotcakes- le di el moldecito con los hotcakes- por lo de la apuesta.

-¿Los hiciste tú?- preguntó con una sonrisa mirándome.

-Era parte del trato que yo los hiciera, ¿no?

-Buen punto, gracias- se acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Saque mi cámara y me tome algunas fotos y obviamente a Ji Hoo igual, era gracioso que se acostumbraran a que tome fotos todo el tiempo que les parecía lo más normal del mundo.

-Adoro los hotcakes que haces.

-Me alegra que te gusten, ¿Cómo es posible que no te cansas de comer hotcakes?- pregunté mirándolo con curiosidad.

-Me gusta mucho lo dulce.

-Sí, ya lo note- reí.

-Aparte de que me encanta como cocinas.

-No es para tanto.

-¿Cómo te fue ayer con tu amiga?- preguntó mientras se llevaba un pedazo de hotcake a la boca.

-Fue divertido- recordé a Jan Di- fuimos por ramen al restaurante del señor Suh Bang.

-¿Y no me invitaste?- se hizo el ofendido.

-Lo siento, la próxima vez yo invito, ¿sí?

-No te preocupes- rió revolviendo mi cabello- ya podremos ir otro día.

-Está bien, me gustaría…- fui interrumpida por mi celular, rodee los ojos- apuesto que es Joon Pyo.

-No tenemos que apostar, es obvio que será él- se burlo.

-¿Hola?- conteste el teléfono.

-_Enana ¿no te dije que nos íbamos a ir juntos? ¿Por qué te fuiste tan temprano? – _Tan temprano y con ese genio, rodee los ojos.

-Se me olvido, estoy bien de todos modos- me queje.

-_Supongo que estás con Ji Hoo, ¿no es así?_

-Vaya, ¿qué comes que adivinas?-reí un poco.

-_Cállate y no empieces a molestar_- dijo molesto.

-El que molesta eres tú, sino quieres que te moleste, nos vemos al rato.

-_No te atrevas a…-_ colgué.

-¡Es tan molesto!- suspire molesta.

-¿Y ahora qué quería?- preguntó divertido.

-Tan sólo estaba molesto porque no lo espere para venir juntos a la escuela.

-Qué raro que se moleste.

-Lo sé- reí- pero últimamente ha estado vigilándome, eso es todavía más molesto.

-Pues que esperabas, después de lo que paso en el club nocturno de Woo Bin, la verdad yo haría lo mismo- me miró directo a los ojos- nos diste un gran susto esa vez.

-Bueno, no planee que unos borrachos fueran a abusar de mí esa noche- suspiré enfadada, desde que paso aquello siempre me lo echaban en cara.

-No te enfades, sabes bien que no queremos que te pase nada- puso su mano sobre la mía, causando que mi corazón latiera rápidamente- así que sólo deja que te cuidemos.

-¿Y me decían manipuladora a mí?- dije haciéndolo reír.

* * *

…

..

.

Mientras tanto en las sala de los F5.

-¿Cómo se atreve?- arrojo su celular al sillón con coraje- ¿Cómo es posible que ande tan tranquila?

-Tranquilo Joon Pyo, anda con Ji Hoo, ¿no?- Yi Jeong se acercó a su amigo.

-Sí.

-Entonces no tienes de que preocuparte- comentó Woo Bin sentándose en uno de los sillones- si llegara a suceder algo Ji Hoo seguramente la protegerá.

-Espero que así sea, sino lo matare- Joon Pyo se sentó igualmente.

-Creo que exageras, no creo que esos imbéciles sigan a Mi Kyung después de la golpiza que les dimos- Woo Bin tomó un sorbo de su té.

-Señor Joon Pyo- un estudiante entró a la sala- le traigo el video de Geum Jan Di.

-Excelente- se paró y se lo arrebató- ya puedes irte.

El estudiante se retiró rápidamente, después de hacer una inclinación. Yi Jeong y Woo Bin no le dieron importancia y siguieron tomando su té. Joon Pyo puso el video, al reproducirse se veía a Jan Di en la piscina haciendo rabietas por la pequeña broma que Joon Pyo le había hecho.

Verla así de enojada hacía reír a Joon Pyo, Yi Jeong y Woo Bin se dieron cuenta del repentino cambio de humor de su amigo.

-Oye ¿por qué estás tan sonriente?- preguntó Yi Jeong con su taza de té en la mano.

-Apuesto a que esa niña debe estar furiosa- dijo muy feliz.

-¿Quién?- preguntó Woo Bin.

-¿Es la pordiosera? ¿La amiga de Mi Kyung?- Yi Jeong se sorprendió- ¿es enserio?

-Espera, ¿Cuánto ha pasado?- Woo Bin se acordó de la apuesta que habían hecho.

-Más de una semana- Yi Jeong dijo feliz- bien, dame los número que prometiste- le dio su celular a Woo Bin.

-Es muy testaruda- Woo Bin agarró el celular.

-Sí, creo que es la primera chica que se nos revela, ¿no es así?

-¿Qué ha hecho qué? Es porque he sido muy blandito con ella, todo gracias a mi hermana- miró a sus amigos.

-¿Gracias a mí qué?- Mi Kyung llegó a la sala, lo cual provocó un gran susto a Joon Pyo.

Mi Kyung vio la pantalla donde se reproducía el video de Jan Di.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó mirando seriamente a su hermano.

-Nada- apagó el televisor rápidamente.

-¿Sigues molestando a Jan Di?- preguntó enojada.

-No, hay no te quejes esta vez sólo fue una pequeña broma- Joon Pyo se cruzó de brazos.

-Te dije que le retiraras la tarjeta roja, ¿y ustedes?- miro a Yi Jeong y Woo Bin que miraron a otro lado cuando Mi Kyung los miró- ¿ustedes también hicieron eso?

-¿Qué? No como crees- Yi Jeong sonrió nervioso.

-Después de la amenaza que nos diste, ¿crees que no arriesgaríamos?- Woo Bin tomó otro sorbo.

-¿Dónde está Ji Hoo?- preguntó Joon Pyo queriendo cambiar de tema.

-Fue a dormir a alguna parte de la escuela- respondió Mi Kyung con una sonrisa.

-Últimamente están muy juntos- sonrió Woo Bin.

-No cambien de tema- Mi Kyung le arrebató el control de la televisión a su hermano y la encendió.

-Tan sólo pusieron basura en la piscina y ya, no exageres- Joon Pyo se quejó.

-No me importa que tan pequeña sea la bromita, no quiero que la molestes, así que más te vale que le avises a todos los estudiantes que dejen en paz a Jan Di- dicho eso saco su cámara y le tomo a una foto a su hermano enojón.

-¡Hay como molestas con tu cámara!- se tapo la cara.

-Cállate que te lo mereces- Mi Kyung se sentó en uno de los sillones y se sirvió un poco de té.

* * *

…

..

.

Jan Di terminó de recoger la basura, acabo cansada así que decidió por cambiarse, estaba en los vestidores terminando de ponerse el uniforme, estaba concentrada poniéndose la corbata del uniforme que no se dio cuenta que tres estudiantes entraron a los vestidores y la esperaban. Uno de los estudiantes se empezó a acercar a ella, Jan Di notó su presencia y al voltear vio al chico que estaba cerca de ella, este quiso agarrarla, pero Jan Di fue rápida y lo empujo.

Quiso correr fuera del vestidor, pero otros dos la sorprendieron agarrándola.

-¡Suéltenme!- grito con fuerza mientras trataba de soltarse.

**¡FIN DEL CAPITULO UNO!**


End file.
